Destiny's Path
by BloodShot Ruby
Summary: AU. Chp10up!. He hated her for doing this to him. He was this way because of her, cold with hatred in his heart for every girl he saw, But after all the pain she brought him, What he had for her, was pure love. KiraLacus.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: He hated her for doing this to him. He was this way because of her, cold with hatred in his heart for every girl he saw, though he played with each and every one. But after all the pain she brought him, What he had for her, was pure love. KiraLacus

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed

* * *

" _Wait!"_

_He ran after her. But it seemed the closer he got, the farther away she was. She was wearing a light silver dress that poured onto the ground. Her bright blue eyes sparkling as she looked at him. Her crystal tears fell down her pale face._

" _Im sorry..."_

_Kira stopped when he saw her turn away from him. He started to run again, He couldn't let her get away. Not again. He lost her once, He wouldn't let it happen again. He kept running, she moved farther and farther away. _

"_Lacus! Don't!"_

" _Kira..." _

* * *

" Kira Baby, wake up" 

Kira Yamato slowly opened his eyes. That dream. Again. She was always in his dreams. His eyes led to the girl in front of him. She had on a blue robe with a small smile on her lips. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. He didn't respond.

She pulled away and frowned. "What's wrong? You were so into it last night, and now you're like a zombie"

Kira didn't say anything and climbed out of bed. He picked up his clothes and put them on. She was right. He was like that for the past 2 years. He would play with whoever came near him. Seductive by night and the next morning, he would push them away. That's how he was played with, And she didn't even give him a reason why she did it. The girl stood up and walked over to him.

" Kira?"

" I'm leaving" Kira said, walking towards the door. The girl stared at him.

" You'll come back tonight right?" The girl said. Kira stopped and looked at her.

" As if"

The girl shot him a hurt look. She walked over to him and forced him into a kiss. Kira didn't push her away, nor did he return the kiss. He just stood there. The girl pulled away and looked into his lavender eyes.

" I love you"

Kira turned around, the kiss had no effect on him whatsoever. " I can't return those feelings"

" Then why did you screw me!"

He didn't bother to answer that question. He opened the door and walked out, the girl screaming after him. Athrun and Shinn always told him what he was doing was wrong, playing with girls like that, and that he wasn't who he use to be. He would admit that he had changed, but his feelings wouldn't change. It was on this day 2 years ago she broke up with him. He was hurt so bad after what happened with her. He never though something like that could ever happen in his life. He loved her, she loved him, what else could possibly go wrong?

Everything.

She just left him with no explanation. She never said why. He could've changed for her, he could've gotten whatever she wanted, as long as they were together. But no...She just left without a word. He tried to think of every reason possible, as to why she left him. All the reason's didn't make sense, the bottom line was; She didn't love him.But how could that be? If she didn't love him, where did all her warm smiles come from? If she didn't love him, where did all her kisses and love-making come from? Unless it was all a lie. Unless she had just played with him like a baby with a new toy. But she wasn't like that. She would never do that, would she?

Kira walked down to the parking lot and to his white sports car, trying to block the memories. His cellphone rang as soon as he sat down in the driver's seat. He ignored it for a second and put on his seatbelt and headset on. The phone stopped ringing as Kira started the car and pulled out of the lot and onto the streets. He saw that the person had left a message and played it.

" Kira..."

Uh oh. Big trouble.

" Have you looked at the time! It's 10:00! Shinn's race starts in HALF AN HOUR OH STUPID BROTHER OF MINE! Im just warning you RIGHT NOW. If you don't get to the racetrack in 10 MINUTES, you will have your sorry BUTT KICKED!"

Kira almost had to pull the earphone out of his ear to avoid any passing cars. God Cagalli had problems sometimes. Of course, he would never say it in front of her face, but he would say it to himself once in a while.

Shinn's race? Kira searched his mind for a moment, then finally remembered. Shinn's race was today. Shinn was a race car driver along with Kira and Athrun. They would build cars and compete against other drivers. It was a dangerous sport, but a passion all three of them shared. At first, when Athrun told Cagalli about it, She went mad. Well..not literally, but fussed about it a lot.

_It's dangerous! You could be killed!_

Cagalli was right though. Competing would be very risk-taking, but it was worth it. He remembered that someone once told him that 'no matter what is in the way of what you love, you should never give up until you get it'.

Well this was something he would never let go.

And he knew that it was something that wouldn't leave him without a word either.

* * *

"Left!" 

"Right!"

Kira looked at Cagalli with a dull expression. She was more into how the car was moving than Shinn was, and Shinn was the one driving with others competing against him. He saw Shinn's car in 2nd place, a couple of meters behind the car in 1st. If only Shinn could step on it and go even faster, but he was already at maximum speed. Going overboard wouldn't be good.

" Say Cagalli, where's Athrun?" Kira asked. It was Shinn's big day, and yet Athrun wasn't even here to see it.

" To tell you the truth, I really have no idea" Cagalli sighed and looked at Kira. "He told me he would come, but he isn't here yet, Im starting to get worried."

Kira's brows furrowed. It wasn't like Athrun to be like that. He put his hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

" Im sure everything's fine"

Cagalli nodded.

* * *

" Good memories huh?" 

She flipped through the photo album with pictures of them in the past. There was one with Cagalli and Kira mad at each other. It brought a smile to her face. She remembered that day clearly. Kira and Cagalli were fighting over if her and Kira "did it" or not. She didn't mind answering Cagalli's question, but Kira did for some reason. It was pure sibling rivalry. At the most crucial point, Athrun just had to step in, take a picture, and make it even worse, although she knew now that it was worth it.

" Yes...Memories that I haven't forgotten"

Athrun sat up from the couch and sat down beside her. He chuckled at what she was looking at. It was another picture of him and Kira blushing madly. He didn't quite remember what they were blushing at, and he didn't want to know.

" I remember that like it was yesterday"

" Don't start Lacus..."

Lacus giggled and put the album on her lap. She looked at Athrun and smiled. " So, how is everyone doing?"

" Great I guess" Athrun said. " Nothing out of the ordinary"

" That's good to hear" Lacus said.

"Tired? You've had a long flight" Athrun said. Lacus gave a small smile, She had just flew in from America. It was her first time in Japan for the last 2 years. She had left for Americato see her father, who had plans for her..

" Just a bit" Lacus said. She flipped the page of the album and her eyes widened at what she saw. Athrun saw her sudden expression and looked at the album. It was a picture of Kira and Lacus...they were kissing. Now that was a picture Athrun remembered clearly. Cagalli and him had taken a picture of them on their millionth date, and also their last one.

" You...took it?" Lacus asked, her voice a bit wobbly.

" Me and Cagalli" Athrun said. Lacus nodded, understanding. She placed her fingers over it...It was the day before she broke it off with Kira.

" How...is he?"

Athrun looked away from her, his fingers running through his hair. "Well..I guess it's okay to say he's moved on."

Lacus gave a sad smile. " I'm glad..."

" He's becoming a player" Athrun said. Lacus jerked her head up and looked at him.

" He still hasn't gotten over you Lacus..." Athrun said. "He tries to take his anger out on other girls, by...seducing them and then breaking their hearts the next day" Lacus gasped. Kira? That wasn't the boy she knew when she was with him.

" We've told him countless times no matter what he does, he has to move on" Athrun said, finally looking at her. The sadness in her eyes could not be explained. Lacus closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" You know why I did it right?" Lacus said. Athrun nodded, He had to admit, if he was in Lacus' place, he would've done the same"

" But Kira doesn't know" Athrun said. " He thinks that you left him because you never loved him in the first place, or maybe you found someone else, and didn't love him as much"

" That's ridiculous!" Lacus said. " How could he think that?"

" He didn't have another reasonable explanation to why you left" Athrun said calmly. "Wouldn't you think the same if he was the one who left you without saying a word?"

" I..." Lacus was speechless. She knew she was wrong by doing that. But she also knew that the consequences for not telling him might turn out even worse. She almost hated her father for what he did. At the same time, she knew that she had to thank her father for giving her so much. Her father had apologized after, and gave her the chance to come back to Japan and see everyone. She had freedom, yet she knew that things would never be the same with her and Kira.

She loved him so much. More than she could ever imagine. She cried for nights on end when she reached America. Her father had tried to comfort her, but with his business and all his work, he was never really there to help. Lacus would write to Athrun and Cagalli for help, and they would respond with updates and solutions to her problem.

She almost didn't want to come back to Japan, but Athrun had convinced her. She knew that she could never be good friends with Kira, It was either she would be with him again, or they would go their separate ways. What she experienced with him was too much for friends to take. And from what Athrun had told her, Kira probably didn't want her back. He had other girls to please him in any way. Why would he pick her?

_He still hasn't gotten over you_ _Lacus..._

Athrun looked at the time. It was 11:30. He had told Shinn he was going to pick up Lacus from the airport and couldn't be there for his race. Shinn understood and Athrun had wished him luck. Cagalli and Kira on the other hand...

" I can't face Kira" Lacus spoke out. Athrun looked at her, and saw her pained look. She was serious.

" And Why can't you?"

" What will he say? What will he do?" Lacus said. " He's might to think I'm going to play with him and leave him again"

" I doubt that will happen" Athrun said.

" It will Athrun" Lacus said. " Even if he does love me still, He'll be scared to be with me again"

Athrun was about to say something when his phone rang. Lacus sat down on the couch and sighed, confused and worried. Athrun picked up his phone.

" Hello?"

" _Athrun? Why are you home? I called your cell and you didn't pick up"_

" Sorry Kira" Athrun said. Lacus looked up at him. "I guess I didn't hear it"

" _Yea well, Listen, Me and Cagalli got worried. It was Shinn's big day, and you aren't here, what happened?" Kira said._

" I was doing something important" Athrun said. " How was Shinn's race?"

" _He came 2nd" Kira said. _

" Congratulate him for me" Athrun said.

" _Ok" Kira said. " I guess..Ill talk to you later"_

" Bye" Athrun said and hung up.

" How is he?" Cagalli asked Kira.

" He was doing something important" Kira said. Cagalli frowned.

" It's okay" Shinn said. Cagalli and Kira looked at him.

" I know Athrun wouldn't miss my race on purpose, I trust him" Shinn said.

" That's true" Kira said. " But What would be so important" Shinn looked down.

_If only you knew Kira.._

* * *

Yay! Im done! It's my first GSD fic, so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

This chapter is mostly flashbacks of Kira and Lacus. I don't know why I bothered adding in the first part, but it would give you a good idea of the upcoming chapters.

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**the ?** : MY FIRST REVIEWER! ) Thank you! Im glad to hear it

GATX-105B : MY SECOND REVIEWER! Thank you too! Your story is fantastic! I love it!)

Nijichan - Hmm, If you could sign in and tell me your user, I could read your fanfics and comment on them, but thank you for the lovely review)

Cyberdemon - Well, you'll have to wait and see for yourself wont you? I'll try to update as soon as possible, thank you!

Coldblood - Thanks for your review)

HunterX1 - Hmph! Im not a man! How dare you insult me! Just playing, not about the man part though P. I'll update as soon as possible after school ends )

eliew - Well...It's kind of an AU fic. But yea, That's something you will have you find out for yourself) Thank's for the review!

Lucy - It's going to get way more complicated than that! Thanks for the review)

Lacus - I'll leave you on a cliffie for now) But thanks for the review!

Mariposa-6482 - Thank you) I'll try to A.S.A.P.

Gundamjunkierx780 - hehe thank you. I try my best and I hope I can get better. Thank's for the review!)

Lucy-fic - Here's the chapter for you) Thanks for the review

AnimeAngel41 - Good choice for picking Kira and Lacus! They are so cute together! Thanks

NIKKI - Well here it is) Thanks for the review

Project84 - I know, I need to check over some of my grammar before uploading a new chapter. This is an AU fic and it doesn't go along with the storyline in GSD. Other than that, Thank you for your support)

Nkitty29 - Thank you for the review! Here's the chapter)

* * *

The car sparkled as Shinn wiped it for the millionth time. It was a beautiful white car with red and black stripes. Even though it was home made, it could win any trophy any day. Kira chuckled as he saw Shinn fixing his hair in the car's reflection. 

" What?" Shinn asked.

Kira shook his head sideways. " You're getting real fond of it"

" It got me in the championships, Why wouldn't I be?" Shinn said. He took out his water bottle and dumped it all over his head. Kira raised an eyebrow at him and Shinn looked at him.

" It's hot"

Kira took a towel from the rack on the wall and threw it at Shinn. Grabbing it, Shinn dried his hair. Kira checked his watch and saw that it was 7:30pm. It wasn't that late, but Shinn needed his rest and he did look tired.

" Cagalli's throwing a ball for you, you know" Kira said. He knew that he could've told him tomorrow, but the suspense to how Shinn was going to act, was killing him.

" What? For me?" Shinn said.

_Im **so** surprised he said that._

" Unless there's another boy we know named Shinn Asuka, yea it's you" Kira said. Shinn scoffed and put the towel around his neck.

" I don't see a point in it" Shinn said. "A masquerade ball was it, for all the drivers"

" You got that right" Kira said. "But for the sake of Cagalli, make an appearance there" He patted Shinn on the shoulder and grabbed his keys which were on the counter. Shinn frowned.

" Yea..For Cagalli.." Shinn said. " The things we do for that woman"

Kira just smiled.

Kira walked into his house and threw the keys onto the counter. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.

His bedroom wasn't something special. It was just a place where he had many special moments to reminisce about. All the fun him and his friends had. All the things he did with her. Yes. It wasn't special. Not at all.

He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a letter. A letter that Lacus had sent him right after she left. It was sent with an unknown address, so he had no way of contacting her. She made it seem like she hated him and never wanted to see him again. It was probably how it was anyway.

He opened the letter carefully, as if opening a crystal chest that had been locked away for centuries.

_Kira,_

_You're probably confused. Just think of it this way, I had a good reason...A reason I can't tell you. _

_Don't think I'll forget you. You were the best that happened to me. The love you gave me will never be replaced. The times we shared will never be erased. I love you Kira, I want you to know that, but it just wont work._

_Perhaps its for the best. Please Forgive me._

_Lacus_

Kira sighed. The times they shared.

It would be something he would never forget either.

* * *

" _Please?"_

" _It's not that I don't want to, It's just that, if you're in it and something is suddenly wrong with the car-"_

" _That will never happen Kira!" Lacus said. "How many times have you been in the car and something happened to you?"_

" _It wasn't me, but Shinn was almost killed" Kira said. "It's not fit for someone like you"_

" _I know you want to think fo safety first, but Kira...Just once?" Lacus said giving him the cutest face she could ever do. Kira looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. He hated it when she did that. It was like a trance he couldn't snap out of._

" _Fine...Once..."_

_Lacus gave a big smile and kissed Kira on the cheek. Kira smirked and turned to face Lacus._

" _That's it? I thought I would get more since it's something you've really wanted for a long time" Kira said. He pulled Lacus towards him, making the gap between their bodies closing. Lacus wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. _

_Kira kissed her back with just as much passion. When they were finally out of breath, Kira pulled away and smiled._

" _That was more like it"

* * *

_

"_Look Kira! How beautiful..."_

_Kira walked over to the edge of the hill and looked down. Lacus stared at him as if he was crazy. At the edge of the cliff, there stood a beautiful flower, a magenta colour and the rarest of them all. Lacus had spotted it and was admiring it. Kira, on the other hand, had other plans._

" _What are you doing?" Lacus said, moving closer to him. " You might get hurt!"_

" _I'll be fine" Kira said. He slowly moved down, carefully. His fingertips touched the stem of the delicate flower, when suddenly the land below him slid down towards the edge of the cliff. He flipped over and grabbed the root of the nearby tree._

" _Kira!" Lacus yelled as she started to run towards him. _

" _No! Stay back!" Kira said. Lacus stopped and looked with nervous eyes. _

_Kira swiftly grabbed a rock near him and pulled himself up. Lacus ran over to him and knelt down beside him. He was a bit dirty near the face and his clothing, but he was alright, and that was all that mattered._

" _What were you doing!" Lacus said. Kira took deep breaths and looked up at her, with a smirk on his face._

" _Getting this" Kira said, revealing the still ever beautiful flower in his hands. Tears rushed to Lacus' eyes. She threw her arms around him tightly. Kira was surprised at the sudden action._

" _You were almost killed!" Lacus said, letting the tears flow down. Kira smiled and put his arms around her. _

" _There, there, Im fine" _

_Lacus pulled away and stared at him. " All that for some silly flower, I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Kira pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead._

" _If you thought that was dangerous, wait until you see the things I would do for **you**" Kira said and put the flower in her hair. He pushed the pink locks behind her ear. Lacus looked up at him and smiled._

" _I love you"_

_Kira just kissed her. _

_He knew she did. _

* * *

" _I cannot believe you did that Cagalli..." Lacus said and groaned. _

" _You didn't have to take it seriously you know..." Athrun said._

_Cagalli shrugged. "I kinda like the colour" She played with her now purple hair. They were playing truth or dare and she was dared to dye her hair purple. Luckily, it wasn't permanent, It would come off in a week or so._

_Shinn, on the other hand, was laughing like hell. He was the one who gave Cagalli the dare. Lacus and Athrun frowned at him._

" _Shinn, this isn't funny" Athrun said. "How will Cagalli present herself at meetings and such?"_

" _She asked for a dare" Shinn said, straightening himself up. " So I gave her one"_

" _Just wait until I get you back" Cagalli said. Shinn just scoffed._

" _What's going on?" Kira asked as he entered the house. His eyes widened as he saw Cagalli. Shinn couldn't help but snicker._

" _Cagalli?" Kira said._

" _Not. A. Word. Kira." Cagalli said through clenched teeth. Shinn was really pissing her off._

" _I don't think I want to know..." Kira said and sat down on the couch. Lacus walked up to him and sat down beside him._

" _It was a dare from Shinn" _

_Kira smirked. " I should've known"_

" _Hey, it was too tempting" Shinn said. " Okay Cagalli, your turn"_

" _Truth or dare bro?" Cagalli said. _

" _truth" Kira said._

" _Being the wimp you are..."_

" _One thing I've learned from you Cagalli" Kira said. "Never come in contact with you-"_

" _Have you had sex with Lacus before?"_

" _Someone's got guts" Athrun said, surprised. _

" _Questions like that can scar a kid you know" Shinn said._

" _Deal with it" Cagalli said. She turned back to Kira." Well? Come on dear brother, I don't have all day"_

_The question caught Kira by surprise, but he remained calm.. He looked at Lacus, but she looked away when he did. Kira gave a small smile. It was just like her to be embarrassed. _

" _Excuse me while I go puke" Shinn said and got up. He walked out of the living room and out of sight._

" _Isn't this kind of a private question?" Kira said._

" _We're all friends" Athrun said, smirking. Kira gave him a 'thank-you-im-being-sarcastic-' smile._

" _I'm waiting.." Cagalli said._

" _I'm not answering that" Kira said. Cagalli looked at him._

" _It's truth Kira, you HAVE TO" _

" _Make me" Kira said and looked her in the eye._

" _Oh I will" Cagalli said. " Even though the answer is KINDA OBVIOUS"_

" _If it is, then why are you asking it?" Kira said just as Shinn walked in._

" _Done puking?" Athrun said._

" _I just took a stroll around the kitchen, hoping you guys were done" Shinn said. " So..Kira's turn yet?"_

" _Fine, I'll change the question then" Cagalli said. "How many times did you guys have sex?"_

"_Oh for the love of god..." Shinn muttered._

" _Cagalli...I'm not answering anything about sex, or anything related to sex" Kira said. Cagalli gave him an innocent look. _

" _10 times? Or maybe 20?" Cagalli said, ignoring his statement. Kira sighed and put his hand on his forehead. _

" _Could be more" Athrun added. _

" _Probably" Cagalli said. "Hey Athrun, did I tell you the time I walked in on them nak-"_

" _CAGALLI!" Kira almost yelled._

" _Let's continue with the game" Lacus finally said. They all looked at her but Cagalli just frowned._

_But Lacus, I asked a question!"_

" _And I'll answer it" Lacus said. Cagalli gave a big grin._

" _Later"_

_Athrun and Shinn held in a laugh while Cagalli mumbled a 'fine'.

* * *

" __COME ON KIRA, STEP ON IT!" Shinn yelled at the white race car. Kira's car sped up to the car in 2nd place and zoomed past him. Athrun gave a sigh of relief._

" _If only Kira could keep this up now" Athrun said. Cagalli, who was sitting beside Athrun, didn't say anything. It was Kira's first time in a big race, and she was worried for him. She knew that he would be alright and nothing would happen to him, but sometimes, things could happen._

" _Cheer up Cagalli" Shinn said, not taking his eyes off the racetrack. Cagalli sighed and nodded._

" _where's Lacus?" Athrun asked. _

_Shinn shrugged as Cagalli stood up. " She's with her father, at some business meeting"_

" _I see" Athrun said._

_They all watched as Kira swerved around a corner, in 2nd place. If Kira got first, It would mean he's the best race car driver out there, and they're race car would be the best one out there too. All of a sudden, Kira sped up, getting right up beside 1st place. Cagalli smiled._

" _He's almost first!" She looked at Athrun and Shinn. Her heart dropped at what their expressions were. They were worried. Really worried._

" _what is he doing!" Shinn yelled at Athrun. " He knows the car will overheat if he goes any further!" Athrun's fists were clenched together._

" _Kira..."_

_Cagalli looked back at the race track. The moment her eyes landed on the track, her heart stopped and she felt the whole world freeze. A puff of smoke had emerged from Kira's car. _

" _KIRA!"_

_then after, came flames.

* * *

___

Lacus ran into the hospital as fast as her feet could carry her. Kira couldn't be dead. He couldn't! He would never leave her like that. She saw Cagalli, Athrun and Shinn and quickly ran over to them. 

" _Cagalli!" Lacus said. Cagalli ran over to her and supported her tired friend._

" _Lacus..."_

" _Is he...please tell me..." Lacus couldn't go on. _

_Just then, the doctor walked out. All four of them ran over to him, hoping for good news. The doctor explained to them that Kira was fine, but his left arm was broken and he would have to stay overnight for a checkup. Other than that, he would be fine if just had some rest. _

" _You may go in and see him" The doctor said._

" _Thank you Doctor" Athrun said. The doctor nodded and walked away._

" _You go in first Lacus" Shinn said. " We'll go in later"_

_Lacus slowly nodded and walked over to the door. She slowly walked in and saw ira laying on the white bed. He had a bandage on his forehead and around his chest and arms. He looked like he was sleeping soundly._

_Lacus was frightened when Cagalli had phoned her. She was in the middle of an important meeting she had been planning for months, but iy was nothing compared to Kira. She walked over to his sleeping form and pulled up a chair beside the bed. She took his hand gently and looked down at him. Her heart skipped a beat when lavender orbs gazed at her._

" _La..cus?"_

" _Kira.." Lacus said. She gave a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Kira groaned and blinked._

" _Where am I? All I remember was me racing and then...it became pitch dark" _

" _You're at the hospital" Lacus said. " The car overheated and almost exploded. Thank god you're alive..."_

" _I see" Kira said. " Weren't you at a meeting?"_

" _I was..." Lacus said._

" _Im sorry..." Kira said. " You were planning this for months...and I came and screwd it all up for you."_

" _Don't say that Kira" Lacus said. She looked at him. " It's just some stupid meeting...knowing that you're safe and alive is worth missing some meeting"_

_Kira smiled and tried to sit up, but instead, pain shot through him. Lacus gasped and slowly put his head back on the bed. Kira took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling._

" _Ouch..."_

_Lacus gave a small laugh. " What do you need? I'll get it for you"_

_Kira reached his right hand out and Lacus put her hand in his. He took her hand and kissed it._

" _All I want, Is a kiss from you"_

_And that's what she gave him._

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed**

**Since people wanted me to continue, I did. Its not very long, but I promise the next one will be double this chapter.**

**Im sorry to all the viewers who were disappointed in my last chapter. To tell you the truth, I really didn't work my best on it. I just randomly typed up a chapter. The last chapter was a series of flashbacks telling you about Kira and Lacus' past. Hope this one will be better?**

**I was on vacation hehe, so thats why this took a while, and also because I was thinking of the plot and stuff. If you guys read my authors note, you would know what I am talking about.**

_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you_

_During that time, your smile has faded away_

_Now that a little time has passed,_

_Fond memories start to resurface._

_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We can meet again, right?_

_From when has my smile faded this much_

_Since it was shattered by one mistake_

_Change only the precious things into light and_

_Go beyond the sky with fortitude_

_To the place where stars fall,_

_I want my thoughts to reach you._

_I am always by your side_

_Since I will embrace that coldness._

_Even though we're apart now,_

_We will definitely be back together._

_In the quiet night..._

- Rie Tanaka (Lacus Clyne)

* * *

" Do I have to go?" Shinn grumbled. Kira rolled his eyes and fixed his tie. It was the day of Cagalli's ball and Shinn was still grumbling about it when it was less in an hour.

" You really don't have a choice" Kira said. Shinn looked at the invitation.

" Cagalli never said I had to go" Shinn said and threw it onto the table.

" It's called manners, unless you don't have any" Kira said. Shinn scoffed.

" What's there to do anyway, Just sit around and talk like old geezers"

" Find yourself a nice girl or something" Kira said. "You'll need it"

"Whatever, I wouldn't be talking" Shinn said. "Instead of screwing one girl after another"

Kira ignored his comment and grabbed his keys off the counter. "Ready to go?"

" Fine, But don't expect me to have fun" Shinn said as he got up.

" Ahh yes, Predictable you"

* * *

Cagalli was sitting in her room waiting for a certain pink haired girl to finish changing. Athrun had brought her to her mansion earlier that day to get ready for the Masquerade ball. Both girls were very happy to see each other. Cagalli was more on the shocked side.

Later on, Athrun and Cagalli had discussed what they would do with Lacus. Both thoughts lead to one answer. Kira.

Cagalli knew how both Lacus and Kira felt about each other. Even though fate had torn them apart, they sill loved each other. Both of them were very strong, if it was her on the other hand, she wouldn't know what she would've done.

Cagalli had thought about her relationship with Athrun. She knew it was there, the way he looked at her sometimes, and the way he spoke to her. They just hadn't told each other. She remembered one time Kira told her that Athrun had loved her. But with everything happening, she didn't think carefully about it. She couldn't bring herself to tell Athrun. She knew he felt the same way, but she just couldn't. She sometimes laughed at herself. Cagalli Yula Athha, the tomboyish girl in her school, scared of a little feeling called love.

Lacus had also noticed her feelings for him. She told her to confront him, spill it all out. Cagalli had tried many times, but she couldn't. Fear was in the way. But what was she possibly afraid of? Rejection? She was sure he felt the same. Could she possibly be afraid of getting hurt?

Not hurt physically. But emotionally. She had never been hurt emotionally before, and wasn't going to be. Lacus and Kira were definitely her answer to how love could end up. While Cagalli was still deep in her thoughts, Lacus walked out of the bathroom in her black silky dress.

Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts as Lacus sat down in front of her. Lacus was wearing a long black tube top with her hair in up in a fancy way. She was wearing a white mask that covered a part of her eyes. She also had matching white gloves on.

" You look great Lacus!" Cagalli said and stood up. Lacus didnt say anything and looked at Cagalli. She had a serious look in her eyes.

" What were you thinking about?" Lacus said. Cagalli blushed pink and looked away.

" N..Nothing!" Cagalli said. She lowered her gaze. "Nothing at all..."

" I'm sure it was nothing" Lacus said. " Cagalli, you know you can tell me anything"

" I know" Cagalli said and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a orange dress with a yellow mask. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself and the orange dress. She made a sour face and walked back to her closet.

" I wont force you to tell me if you really don't want to" Lacus said. " But you should know, I'll always be there for you"

Cagalli smiled and looked at Lacus. " I know you are Lacus, I could always count on you" She stuffed the orange dress back and pulled out a silver dress with white streaks. It had a matching black mask with it.

" Does this have anything to do with Athrun?" Lacus asked slyly. Cagalli looked at Lacus with a surprised look.

" I..."

" Take that as a yes" Lacus said. Cagalli sighed as she walked over to the mirror. She tried to imagine the black dress on her but the image of Athrun just came up in her mind.

" It's not like he cares.." Cagalli said. " He thinks of me as a friend.." Lacus just smiled.

" Are you sure about that?" Lacus said. " You know that's not true Cagalli.."

Cagalli shrugged and sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it right now, My thoughts just flew off and...Look at me, babbling on and on. Lacus Listen..Let's not talk about it. I need to get dressed and get downstairs before all the guests complain" She held up the dress and smiled.

" Not bad right?"

Lacus stood up and got a comb. " Every lady must have a matching hairstyle."

Cagalli smiled and was about to walk into the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway and looked at Lacus. "Are you done with your makeup and everything?"

" Makeup? Oh heavens..I don't need something like that, It's not like im dressed to impress" Lacus said. Cagalli smirked.

" You're wearing it whether you like it or not" Cagalli said. " Every girl has to look her best right?"

Lacus smiled. " I guess..."

* * *

" She's checking you out"

" Shut up, No She isn't"

" Look and See"

" As If"

" Come on Shinn, you know you want to"

" Shut the hell up Kira" Shinn almost yelled out. Kira chuckled and shook his head.

" Just a Joke, No need to take it so seriously"

Shinn ignored him and leaned against the wall. He sipped his wine and took a deep breath. He had been this way with girls for a long time. Ever since his mom and dad died in a car crash, he was left alone with his sister Mayu. At the time he was 15 and Mayu was 9. Shinn almost had no time for extra curricular activities outside of school. Everyday, he would come home just 15 minutes before Mayu did, He would do all the chores and most of the time Mayu would help.

Girls were definitely out of the question. He always saw the signs Kira and Lacus were giving each other and even once thought of he could ever be like that with someone. Kira always use to tease him about all the girls who were interested in him.

Cagalli would always tease him just as much as Kira would. Athrun would just sit there smiling and Lacus would always say what a handsome boy he was. He had never thought about it. Him? Handsome? Shinn Asuka...handsome? Athrun and Kira were older than him and, only he would admit to himself, was way hotter than himself.

Yet all the girls would go all over him. He had never really experienced any of the sort, and was not ready to. Rarely, He would find girls interesting, but if they made one wrong move, he would definitely **not** be interested anymore. High expectations you say? Very.

Kira saw that Shinn was in a **very** deep thought, and Shinn didn't have much of those. He reached over to the table and took a cup of wine. He took a sip and saw a familiar blue haired boy walk over to them. Shinn had apparently spotted him too and went up to greet him.

" Hey Athrun" Kira said. Athrun nodded a greeting at them. Shinn and Kira knew something was wrong.

" Shinn, May I talk to you for a moment" Athrun said. Shinn nodded and looked at Kira.

Kira understood and slowly walked away.

" Lacus and Cagalli are coming any minute" Athrun said once Kira was out of sight. " You know the plan right?"

" No.." Shinn said.

" What?"

" No, I don't know the plan"

" Didn't Cagalli tell you?"

" No"

" She didn't! Holy God..."

" Athrun, take a deep breath, and tell me now"

Athrun sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Shinn. " To make it short, This is what you have to do, Direct Kira's attention to Lacus, and let destiny work itself out"

" I'm sorry, what was that"

" Shinn! This is **not** the time to play around" Athrun said loudly. He disappeared into the crowd not saying a word.

" I bet you wouldn't be yelling at Kira if he did that to you.." Shinn mumbled and walked towards Kira.

* * *

" Ms.Athha , you look wonderful"

" Thank you" Cagalli said. Cagalli had her hair in a french braid and looked absolutely adoring. She said goodbye to the man and slowly backed away. She bumped into something but before she fell, It grabbed her around her waist and helped her stand.

" Im terribly sorry" Cagalli said and turned around. She was met with emerald orbs.

" Athrun!" Cagalli squeaked. Athrun clread his throat and let go of her.

" You alright?" Athrun said. He had to admit, Cagalli was beautiful. Cagalli blushed and nodded. She suddenly smiled and and grabbed Athrun's hand. Athrun looked at her with a confused look.

" Come with me" Cagalli said and pulled Athrun to the corner of the room. Lacus was standing alone there with a glass cup in her hand. She saw Cagalli and Athrun come towards her. She brightened and waved.

" Lacus!" Athrun said. "You look lovely"

Lacus smiled. " You look very handsome too Mr.Zala"

Cagalli frowned and smirked. She turned to Athrun and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok Zala, Where's my praise? I'm your friend, just like Lacus. But noo, did I hear a '_oh you look wonderful Cagalli_' , or a ' _You look stunning!_ ', I didn't think so!" She smiled.

Athrun stared at her while Lacus giggled. Cagalli really knew how to lighten up a conversation. Athrun took Cagalli's hand into his and kissed it lightly. Cagalli was use to his action and looked at him, her amber eyes sparkling. Athrun's eyes locked with hers.

" I swear to you Cagalli, You are breathtaking whenever I look at you"

Cagalli pulled her hand away and hid her blush. " That's more like it"

Athrun chuckled and Lacus smiled. "You two are so cute together, I wonder why you aren't together sometimes."

Cagalli and Athrun looked away from each other. _Yea...why aren't we.._

" Athrun my man!"

Athrun and Cagalli turned around as Lacus looked forward. Her eyes widened. There, in front of her, were her two best friends, both which she hadn't seen in 2 years. The two figures gasped as well.

" L..Lacus?"

Cagalli smiled and turned to Lacus. " Yea, She's not a clone"

The brown haired girl and her boyfriend stood speechless. Lacus was back? It had been years since they saw her, and they were rarely in touch with her too. The blond haired boy was the first to recover. "Well, If it isn't Miss Clyne herself, How have you been Lacus?"

Lacus smiled. "I've been great, Thank you Dearka."

Dearka looked at his girlfriend beside him and smiled. " Miriallia..."

The brown haired girl ran over to Lacus and pulled her into a hug. "Oh Lacus..I can't believe you came back! Are you going to stay here with us from now on, or for just a few weeks or so?"

" I really don't know yet" Lacus said. " If you want me to return, please feel free to say so Milly."

Miriallia frowned. "No no, Never! You know we want you here with for always!"

Dearka scratched his head. " Coem to think of it ,Didn't you have to go to America for your dad? Why **are** you here?"

" It's a long story, My father let me come back. He didn't say that I had to go to back, He just told me..to follow my heart." Lacus ended the sentence in a hushed whisper. Dearka and Miriallia looked at Athrun and Cagalli.

" I'm guessing you haven't seen Kira yet, right?" Miriallia said. Lacus nodded.

" She will." Cagalli said. "There's no way we're going to let this chance pass, right guys?"

" Definitely." Athrun said. Lacus smiled.

" I really appreciate what you guys are trying to do" Lacus said. "But Kira...I'm not ready to face him yet" They all sighed with disappointment and Cagalli walked over to Lacus. She leaned into her ear.

" If you don't talk to Kira, I won't tell Athrun my feelings"

Lacus gasped. Cagalli was threatening her! Cagalli walked over to Athrun and smiled at her. Athrun was once again, confused. Lacus smiled sadly. She knew Cagalli was doing this for her own good. Talking to Kira wouldn't be the end of the world. In fact, she had to admit, it might be for the better. Maybe...just maybe.

"I appreciate all the work you've done for me.." Lacus said. " But If I were to approach Kira, I...don't know..what would he think? I'm just appearing out of nowhere all of a sudden...and.."

They looked at her, urging her to continue. Lacus continued. " I want Kira to know I've returned and is by his side..I'd want him to know I'll always be there for him and that he will have someone to turn to if things go bad...In other words...I want him to know...that.."

She looked down, trying to get the words out.

"_**...We might still have a chance..."**_

Athrun smiled. " I'm glad you're thinking that way Lacus, because you two are meant to be"

" Kira will be more than glad to see you" Dearka said. " We had to put up with his attitude for 2 years, Now that you came back, everything will be back to normal" Cagalli and Miriallia nodded.

" I don't mean to change the subject or anything, But Lacus, do you think you could perform for us?" Miriallia. " I haven't heard your singing in so long, I'm sure a lot of us would love to hear it again."

" That's a great idea Milly!" Cagalli exclaimed. " We could put on a concert for you!"

" Concert?" Lacus asked. She fiddled with her fingers. " I don't know..It's so sudden.."

" With a talent like yours, You'll blow everyone away!" Dearka said. " We'll even pitch in"

" We'll always be by your side" Athrun said. " Through thick and thin"

Lacus smiled and looked at her 4 best friends. She truly couldn't be more thankful. She had friends who cared for her and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Thank you.."

* * *

" I didn't think Athrun meant it literally" Dearka muttered. Miriallia giggled and placed a kiss on his lips. She brushed his hair back and leaned onto his shoulder.

" Just think of it this way, It'll give you a chance to show off your talking skils" Miriallia said. Dearka smiled and looked over at Lacus. She was sitting down and looking at her toy. Cagalli had left it in her room and when she went back to get Lacus some materials, It had followed her down right to Lacus.

" _Hurray! Hurray!_"

" Shh...not so loud Pink-chan" Lacus said. Miriallia walked over to her and saw down beside her.

" You nervous?" Miriallia asked. Lacus shook her head. In truth, she wasn't.

" Not really, Just confused." Lacus answered. Miriallia put her hand on Lacus' arm. She looked at her bright blue orbs.

" Just remember...when you sing, sing as if its coming from your heart" Miriallia said. " Pretend your singing to Kira...and make sure he gets the message as well."

Lacus nodded. " Okay."

* * *

" There you guys are" Shinn said. Athrun and Cagalli walked over to them. Kira smirked at the sight of his 'girly' sister.

" You look beautiful Cagalli! Where's a camera when you need it" Kira commented. Cagalli gave him a 'very-funny' look. She walked over to Kira.

" Come on Kira, You can get me something to drink and I'll tag along just in case you decide to put some drug in it" Cagalli said, pulling Kira away. Shinn raised an eyebrow at them as Athrun chuckled. Cagalli wasn't always the best at coming up with the **right** excuses at the **right** time, But it always did work, and that was all the mattered right?

" Listen Shinn, Everything's off. " Athrun said. Shin shrugged.

" Just means less work for me"

Athrun rolled his eyes and saw Kira pour a glass of punch for Cagalli. He could've sworn he saw Cagalli sniff the drink before she drank it. Kira laughed. They walked back over to them as The lights dimmed and the spotlight came onto the stage.

" Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" Dearka announced. Miriallia was right beside him.

" Dearka?" Kira said and sipped his drink.

" Dearka and Miriallia volunteered to introduce our guest for tonight" Cagalli said.

" Thank you to everyone who showed up tonight-" Miriallia started, but then Dearka interrupted.

" Cut to the chase Miriallia, Tonight we have a special guest!" Dearka said. He could feel Milly's glare but right through him. " Normally folks, I don't usually go up on stage and blabber on and on to introduce someone" Dearka said. " Stage-fright if you know what I mean, So believe me, I'm imagining you all in your underwear right now"

The audience chuckled as Miriallia sighed.

" Especially to the ladies" Dearka added and laughed. Miriallia clenched her fists, about to hit him.

Lacus groaned as she saw Miriallia getting pissed. Pink-chan quickly rolled off, and onto the stage. Lacus gasped, missing the toy by an inch.

" Pink-chan!"

The audience started to mumble as Pink-chan jumped up and down beside Miriallia. Dearka and Miriallia stopped and looked at the toy.

" Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Miriallia looked at Dearka and nodded. Dearka smirked and looked at the crowd. " Well, I guess enough of my jokes for now, I'll get to the point"

* * *

" Pink-chan?" Shinn said. " Isn't that...Lacus' toy...?" He looked at Athrun and Cagalli who didn't say anything. His eyes turned to Kira's.

Kira felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Pink-chan. Could it possibly be? His eyes never left the stage...searching...and hoping...

" Everyone, Please give a big welcome to the one and only, Lacus Clyne" Miriallia said. The stage curtain opened as Lacus walked out, a big smile on her face. Cagalli looked at Kira, who looked like a coulder had just hit him. He seemed to be in a trance, a trance that no one could break.

Lacus walked over to Dearka and Miriallia, Pink-chan jumping by her side. Dearka handed her the microphone as Miriallia whispered a 'good luck'. Lacus nodded and faced the audience. The spotlight was on her as she took a deep breath.

" First of all, I'd like to thank Mr.Zala and Miss.Athha for inviting me" Lacus said and looked at them. Athrun and Cagalli gave a face that said 'thank-you-blame-it-on-us' look. Lacus saw their expression and gave them a confused look.

" As some of you might know, I left for America some time ago, and getting in contact with me was definitely hard work" Lacus said. "That's why, I'd like to dedicate this song to both Athrun and Cagalli, who will be sharing this dance!"

Cagalli paled as Athrun coughed. Shinn almost burst out laughing as he faced them. " Lacus sure has a devious way of getting people together"

Kira's eyes never left the stage. She was still indeed the most beautiful creature on the earth. Lacus had a big smile on her face, as if nothing had happened. Didn't she feel any remorse seeing him? Didn't she love him at all? She felt her smile slowly fade as her eyes locked with his.

Lacus looked at him. It was the first time she had seen him in 2 years. He had grown, yet was still the handsome young man she had known. She tore her gaze away and faced the audience. The music slowly started as Pink-chan jumped off the stage. Lacus closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_This is for you too Kira..._

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite _

_are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

Kira sighed. The whole phrase she sang, sounded just like what had happened to them...

Shinn pushed Athrun to Cagalli. "Wouldn't want to disappoint Lacus now would you?"

Athrun walked over to Cagalli as she blushed. He held out his hand , bowing slightly. Cagalli smiled and placed her hand in his, as he lead her to the dancefloor.

_hoshi no furu basho de_

_anata ga waratte irukoto wo _

_itsumo negatteta _

_ima tookutemo_

_mata aeru yo ne _

Lacus smiled as she saw Athrun and Cagalli. Yes, the first part of her plan had succeeded.

_itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete_

_tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade _

Cagalli leaned onto Athrun's shoulder, not caring about the people around her. Lacus was a little devil when it came to matchmaking, but it was for the best. She didn't care anymore, she was going to tell Athrun she loved him. She didn't care if she could rejected, She gave it a try. He'll know about her feelings for him, and that was good enough.

" Athrun..." Cagalli started. Athrun looked down at her.

" Yes?"

_hoshi no furu basho e_

_omoi wo anata ni todoketai _

_itsumo soba ni iru_

_sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_ima toukutemo, kitto aerune _

" I...love you..." Cagalli said. Athrun's eyes widened. He pulled her closer to her.

" You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that.." Athrun whispered.

_shizuka na yoru ni..._

_

* * *

_

I know...it sucked. Sorry...

Sorry if this is too short. Next one will definitely be better and longer!

.Shadowsmyst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed**

**Yay. I got to update.**

**Just a little note... PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING**

**Thanks for all the reviews! For those who tell me to change the story because my it sucks, There's nothing I can do about it.** **I don't continue writing because I want to show off my "stupid" writing skills, But I do it to keep others entertained. So Im telling you right now, If you don't like the story, you may comment on how bad it is.**

**From the start, I didn't expect everyone to like it. I don't like some stories** **I read, So why should everyone like mine? It's just that, If you have anything to say, feel free to say it. But don't think that Im just going to stop. That will let others down, and Im not going to do that. I will continue this to the end.**

**But seriously, If you don't like the plot or anything, (HELLO, Its in the summary), Who told you to click the link to it! I know I know, I get distracted and don't concentrate, But bear with it please. I will try my best. **

**Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**As for Shinn. Hmm...does anyone want to give him a girlfriend? Haha. I don't know...I did watch some of Gundam Seed Destiny and aware of his feelings towards Stellar, But I really don't know about their character as well as the main 4. Anyone smell a vote?**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

_Relax...Breathe...In...Out..._

_BREATHE..._

_And CONCENTRATE_

Kira clenched his fists on the steering wheel. Lacus was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. Everything was...well silent.

He came to a red light and stopped. He hated this. It was so awkward. And it all started with Athrun and Cagalli. Lacus, on the other hand, was flashing back to her meetings with her other long time friends, trying to concentrate on something other than the tense-ness in the car. She had seen Yzak, Luna, Rey, Meyrin, and even met a girl named Stellar.

" _Take her home! It gives you some time to talk to her one on one."_

" _I'm going to make a total fool out of myself"_

" _Don't talk to her as if you guys just broke up, talk to her like a friend...A regular friend.."_

" Kira?"

Kira snapped out of his thoughts when he looked at the green light. He gulped and started driving again. Lacus just giggled.

" We're really quiet aren't we?"

" Yea." Kira said. " To tell you the truth, It's really getting rather awkward."

" I agree." Lacus said. " So how are you?"

" I'm okay" Kira said. _Yea...Im great. Great after you broke my heart. Yep, Just fine. " _And you?"

" I guess I could say the same" Lacus said. " Nothing much has happened over the years..." _Big lie, Big lie, Big lie.._

" I see."

Silence.

"Err...You look nice" Kira said, trying to cook up a conversation. Lacus had let her hair down and he saw that it went to where her ribs were. Even though she cut it, she still looked as beautiful. Lacus smiled, use to his 'sweetness'.

" Thank you. You look very handsome too"

" haha..."

Silence.

" Um..Kira, do you know where I live?" Lacus said.

" The mansion right?"

" No, not anymore.

Kira stopped the car. The roads were quiet and no cars were in sight. " Sorry, I thought it was your old house"

Lacus smiled. "It's alright, I should be the one to blame." She told him the new location and Kira nodded. He started the car, and once again, silence erupted. It continued for a while too, until they arrived at Lacus' new place. It was an apartment, which surprised Kira. Lacus was rich...but she had an apartment? She could afford a mansion, but..an apartment?

As if reading his mind, Lacus looked up at the building. "I came alone this time, No maids, no nothing. I wanted just a small place to myself, A mansion could get awfully dull and empty at times."

Kira nodded, understanding.

" Want me to walk you back up?" Kira said. Lacus shook her head.

" That's alright, I can manage" Lacus said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open the door, when Kira's hand stopped her.

" Kira?" Lacus said. Kira didn't make eye contact with her. He stared at the steering wheel as if trying to get himself together. " Lacus...Why are you back?"

The question hurt Lacus. Didn't he want her back? She should've expected it as much. " For a visit...If you want to Kira, I could leave" She turned away from him.

" It's not that" Kira said quickly. He looked at her, turning her to face him. " If you knew you could come back...why...why did you break it off with me?"

Lacus didn't say anything. She had her reasons; yes, but she couldn't explain them now. Kira continued when he didn't get an answer.

" Didn't we have fun together? I mean..I thought you were happy. If you weren't, why didn't you say so? I could've changed. I would've done anything to keep you by my side.." Kira said. " I need you, Lacus.."

Lacus turned to him, hiding her tears. "Kira...I was the most happiest girl in the world. I loved you with all my heart...And yes, I had a reason for breaking up with you. A reason which I cant tell you at the moment." She took his hand in hers. " It's getting late, Please excuse me" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before she got out of the car and left.

Kira sighed. Was she ever going to talk to her? _I will find out Lacus..._

* * *

" Score!" Cagalli cheered. Athrun sighed.

" Doesn't look like they did anything though"

" What did you call that kiss on the cheek?" Shinn said.

" Yea, knowing Kira and Lacus, A kiss on the cheek means nothing" Dearka said.

" Could'vegivenhimahickey"

All heads turned to Shinn.

" **What!** Im kidding!"

Kira got out of the elevator and walked towards his apartment. He was about to open the door when he felt someone pounce onto him from behind.

" Kira!"

Kira gulped. Did...he just hear that voice? He turned around slowly, coming face to face with the red haired girl." Fllay?"

Fllay smiled. " I've missed you so much!" She leaned in for a kiss when Kira put a hand in front of her face." What are you doing here? Aren't you with Sai on vacation?"

" I came back for you" Fllay said. She twirled her hair and gave a seductive smile. "Let's play tonight, But promise you'll go easy on me"

" No Fllay, I won't" Kira said. Fllay's eyes widened. Was she hearing him correctly? Kira had said no to her. She frowned as she moved in between him and the door.

" You usually would say 'next time' whenever I said that. What's wrong Kira?" Fllay said. "What happened when I left!"

" Nothing Fllay, It's getting late, go home" Kira said, pushing her out of the way. Fllay fumed.

" It's another girl isn't it!" Fllay said. " Kira! If you wanted someone with you, you should've called me, I would've came back! That bitch...Who is it!"

Kira clenched his fists together. " She's not a bitch...Fllay...I love her!"

Fllay took a while to absorb the information he said. He...loved her? He never loved anyone...anyone except...

" Lacus...Clyne..." Fllay said through clenched teeth. " She...Is she back?"

Kira didn't answer her question. "Good night Fllay" He unlocked his door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Fllay stood there, shocked. So...Lacus Clyne was back was she? She had competition...And she had to win.

" You're going down Clyne!"

* * *

" Tell me, Why am I here again?" Yzak Joule muttered. His life was definitely more amusing than shopping with 2 girls who had pulled Athrun along with them. So why was he here?

" Because Yzak, I need a present for Dearka as a anniversary gift" Miriallia said, walking up to him. " And seeing as you are his best friend, I figured you could help me"

" Oh joy" Yzak muttered. Cagalli scoffed.

" Admit it Joule, You need us to be your entertainment"

Yzak burst out laughing. Cagalli narrowed her eye at him as Miriallia and Athrun sighed. Yzak stopped laughing and looked at Cagalli.

" Oh..you were being serious"

Cagalli's face turned red from Anger. Athrun walked over to her and pried her away from the smirking Yzak, saying something about treating her to ice cream later.

" Seriously Yzak, you being Dearka's childhood friend and all, I think you would know what Dearka REALLY likes, Every time I give him a present, He would say he loves it" Miriallia said. "I really don't know if he means it at times, or he just doesn't want me to feel bad. I want to know what you think makes a good present for him."

" You really want to know what I think Milly?" Yzak said. Miriallia nodded.

" Well...Dearka would **definitely love** to see **you** in lingerie" Yzak said. Athrun and Cagalli stared at him in amusement. Did Yzak Joule just say that?

" I..Well...You see...Wh-What!" Miriallia exclaimed. " And how do you know this?"

" Let's just say...We talk." Yzak said. Miriallia blushed from head to toe. Cagalli held in her laugh.

They were silent for a while.

" Ice Cream Anyone? My Treat" Athrun said, pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

* * *

" How about a dog?"

Dearka ignored the comment and kept walking.

" A cat perhaps?"

" Shinn...Why are you here?" Dearka snapped. Shinn shut up and hid behind Lacus slightly. Lacus frowned at Dearka and he sighed.

" ...I'm just really stressed." Dearka said. "I need this gift to be perfect ya know..We've been together for a long time...and I just...I don't know.."

" It's Okay Dearka, That's why we're here" Kira said, patting him on the shoulder. Lacus smiled.

" We'll help you find the perfect gift for Milly." Lacus said. Shinn just mumbled something about trying to help but getting snapped at. Lacus just giggled at his remark.

" Didn't I apologize for that already Shinn?" Dearka said.

" You did, But Kira answered it for me" Shinn said. Kira looked at him with a confused look.

" What? I wasn't answering your part, I was saying It was okay for Dearka to be stressed at a time like this" Kira defended. Shinn was about to say something back when he suddenly saw a blonde haired girl walk by. Her magenta eyes shined with delight as she walked with who he recognized as Meyrin Hawke. Lacus followed Shinn's gaze and looked at the two girls.

" Meyrin! Stellar!" Lacus called. The two girls turned as Meyrin waved.

" Lacus! Hi" Meyrin said. Lacus walked up to them and saw the bags they were holding. It looked like they were on a shopping spree. The blonde noticed her looking down and smiled.

" Want to join us?"

Lacus shook her head. " I would love to, but I promised Dearka I would help him find a anniversary gift for Miriallia"

" Dearka..?" Stellar said. Her face wrinkled in confusion as she looked at the group of boys behind Lacus. She didn't know any of them. Meyrin saw them as well and waved.

" Hey you guys!"

Kira smiled and waved back. Shinn just snorted as Dearka rolled his eyes at him. Lacus took Stellar's hand in hers. " let's go introduce you"

Stellar gulped. "I...uh...But..."

" This is Stellar" Lacus said, looking at Shinn especially. Shinn noticed this and looked away. Lacus looked back at Stellar. "Stellar, This is Kira, Shinn and Dearka"

" Nice to meet you all" Stellar said. Meyrin walked over to them, and stuck her tongue out at Shinn. Shinn just ignored her.

" It's nice to meet you too Stellar" Kira said. Lacus looked at Shinn and Dearka, obviously trying to tell them to say something.

" Yes, What Kira said"

" Uh Huh"

Stellar walked over to Shinn and stared at him. Shinn felt his face heat up as she moved closer to him.

_Beautiful magenta orbs..._

" I love your eye color" Stellar said and smiled. " I bet you have a strong spirit, Full of rage Im guessing."

" Oh yea" Kira said.

" Couldn't have said it better" Dearka muttered. Shinn fumed.

Stellar smiled as Meyrin tugged on her arm, signaling her to say goodbye. Stellar nodded and waved a goodbye to the 3 boys and Lacus. Meyrin did the same and they disappeared around a corner. Kira cleared his throat and looked at Shinn with an amused look.

" Shinn's got a crush"

" Never knew that could happen" Dearka said, messing up Shinn's already messy hair. Shinn growled, smacking his hand off his head. Lacus just giggled.

" Stellar is really cute, I guess Shinn likes those type of girls."

" I do not" Shinn said. " That girl has no effect on me whatsoever, I don't even know what you're talking about, in fact-"

" Your babbling"

" Im aware of that"

" I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation but we really don't have all day." Dearka said. He just sighed and tubbed his temples. " You know what, Why Don't I Just do this myself? It would seem easier that way."

" You Sure Dearka?" Lacus said. Dearka nodded.

" Yea, But thanks for your help-"

" **_KIIIIRRRAAAAAAAAAA"_**

" For the love of.." Shinn shook his head and took Lacus' hand. Lacus looked at him in confusion as Shinn pulled her away from Kira. " Shinn, What's wrong?"

" Trust me, you **don't** want to see this" Shinn said as a girl jumped onto Kira from behind. Dearka just sighed and followed them. Lacus bumped into Shinn as he stopped and frowned. He pulled Lacus over to a nearby corner and hid behind it.

" Kira baby, Did you miss me?" A brunette said as she blew in his ear. Kira frowned and made her get off him. He faced her and regret ever not listening to his friends. She was wearing something somewhat showing too much skin.

Lacus felt something tug at her heart. So...what Athrun said was true. She looked at the brunette. She was much prettier than herself, so why wouldn't Kira choose her? Athrun's words echoed in her head.

" _He still hasn''t gotten over you Lacus..."_

"_He tries to take his anger out on other girls, by...seducing them and then breaking their hearts the next day"_

'_Oh Kira...'_

" Um...Suki, Hi" Kira said, looking rather uncomfortable. He looked around and saw Shinn and Dearka giving him a bad look. Lacus was with them..and...

"It's been a while." The girl known as Suki said. She licked her lips in a seductive way as Kira looked back at her. He couldn't do this anymore. Lacus was back, He didn't have to do this anymore.

"Yes, I've got to go" Kira said and was about to walk away. Suki grabbed his arm and Kira looked back. She gave him a puppy-dog face, her eyes pleading with him. She flung herself to him and pretended to sob quietly.

" Kira...He left me!" Suki cried. Kira groaned, running his hand through his hair. Suki continued. "He Left me for some other slut! Kira...Please...Help Me...Comfort Me...Make This Pain go Away!"

Lacus peered over the corner, just as her eyes met with Kira's. What was he trying to do to her? Make her jealous? Make her regret? Make her even feel more guilty? She was already feeling all of those...Just by one girl. Who knows about all those other girls he seduced. Who knew if she could be able to take it?

Kira pushed the girl away from him as soon as Lacus turned away. "Get a Grip Suki! You Can't Run To Me Every time Something Happens Between You And Another Man! I'm not your toy, And to tell you the truth, I never even loved you! Please, Leave me alone."

Suki gasped, her eyes widened. "You promised you would be there for me."

Kira's eyes narrowed. "I never did such a thing."

Suki growled, her eyes burning with rage. "You bastard...You took my virginity and this is how you treat me!"

Lacus gasped as Shinn and Dearka looked at her with worry. He...took her virginity? With no intention of loving her back? She shook her head in confusion and started to walk away. Shinn and Dearka looked at each other.

" I'll go." Shinn said. Dearka nodded and looked back at Kira.

Kira didn't say anything. He just looked away as Suki clenched her fists. She glared at him. "Go to Hell." She ran away, leaving Kira breathing heavily. He suddenly snapped back to reality and ran towards Dearka.

" Lacus.."

To his disappointment, she wasn't there. He just sighed and leaned against the wall. Dearka put his hand on Kira's shoulder, a frustrated look on his face.

" This isn't going to be the first time this will happen." Dearka said.

_We warned you Kira, and you didn't listen, now you have to face the consequences. _

Kira just had a blank look in his eyes. Dearka pried him off the wall and gave him a light shake.

" Come on, Let's go walk around."

* * *

"Lacus, I'm sorry you had to see that." Shinn said. They were walking outside in a nearby garden. Lacus just sat down on the grass, letting her senses clear.

" It's not your fault Shinn. Don't apologize." Lacus said. She patted the patch of grass next to her motioning for Shinn to sit down. Shinn did as she said and sighed.

" Let's not talk about me." Lacus said. "We really haven't talked since I was last here, How are you?"

" Me?" Shinn said, caught off guard by the question. Lacus giggled.

" No Shinn, My imaginary friend."

Shinn frowned but then a small smile came onto his lips. " Stop teasing me."

" I'm sorry." Lacus said. Shinn looked at the view in front of him. The view was definitely breathtaking. Butterflies were dancing with each other, as birds chirped. The flowers were in full bloom and the colors amde each and every second worthwhile.

"I'm alright." Shinn said. "Now that our car has made it into the finals, dropping out of highschool has made it worthwhile I guess."

Lacus nodded. " I'm really happy for you guys, all of you put a lot of effort into this sport."

" I guess you could say that." Shinn said. Lacus fingered a flower and it made her think of Mayu.

" How about Mayu? Is she alright?"

" She's great." Shinn said. "She's doing good in school, not to mention making a lot of friends. I even caught her with a guy the other day."

" Oh my." Lacus said, but smiled. "She's dating already?"

" To tell you the truth, I really don't know." Shinn said. "She never tells me, and If I ask, She only asks me back, which is why I never ask her."

Lacus giggled. "Shinn, I would love to see you be with someone."

Shinn's brows furrowed. "I don't know Lacus...It's hard to find the right one these days."

" how about Stellar?" Lacus said. Shinn stiffened, but tried not to show it. Lacus put her hand on his shoulder.

"I saw the way you looked at her. You can't hide it Shinn, Even if its just a little crush." Lacus said. Shinn suddenly found a blade of grass in front of him very amusing.

"Love is complicated. You can't be scared of getting rejected, or getting hurt. Your first love will stay with you forever. They were the ones who taught you how to love, how to be happy and how to enjoy life. Even if it comes to the point where you must separate, they will forever haunt your mind." Lacus said. Shinn slowly looked at her.

" what I'm trying to say is, If you're scared of getting hurt by her, don't be." Lacus said. " You must take a chance, and I'm sure that Stellar has a liking towards you."

" I see..." Shinn mumbled.

They were in silence for a moment. That's when suddenly Shinn felt uneasy. His head perked up and his eyes scanned the area. He quickly, but ever so gently, grabbed Lacus' arm. Lacus looked at Shinn in distress.

" Shinn...What's-"

" Be careful." Shinn said. His senses still alert. A shadow appeared behind them as Shinn flew into a tree.

" Shinn!" Lacus gasped and turned to the shadowed figured.

" You're coming with us Miss. Clyne"

* * *

Thanks for your help guys! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed**

**Hello.**

**I'm sorry to bother you all, but I have something to ask.**

**Anyone know how to make a layout?**

**I made one for my upcoming website regarding GS, but...To tell you the truth, It stinks.**

**If you are willing to help, can you please e-mail me at xjennasatgmaildotcom Tell me what you would like in return and I will do what I can. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh Dearka.." Miriallia said in a singsong voice.

Dearka smiled as he saw her walk up to him. She gave him a light kiss as she whispered something in his ear, which made Dearka blush from head to toe.

_Damn that Yzak..._

" Look, She asked, and I answered. Is that a crime?" Yzak said, reading his mind. Dearka pulled Miriallia closer to him and shook his head at Yzak.

" Not at all, In fact, You made it even better." Dearka said, making Miriallia poking him in the gut.

Cagalli popped the last of her ice cream cone into her mouth as her eyes focused on Kira. He was definitely** not** happy. That was totally opposite of what he was suppose to be. Athrun seemed to have noticed it too and started to walk over to him. Kira looked up at him, and then turned his gaze away.

" Hey..What's wrong?" Athrun asked. Cagalli came up from behind him, her eyes filled with worry.

" Come on Kira, Tell your sister what's wrong." Cagalli said. Dearka, Miriallia and Yzak had noticed this, and stared at Dearka, since he was the one with Kira.

" Lacus hates me." Kira just said. It was obvious something that seemed to be in deep thought about. Dearka frowned, walking over to him.

" She didn't say that Kira." Dearka defended. Kira sighed, rubbing his fingers together.

" She probably feels it."

" What exactly happened?" Cagalli asked, still confused. Sure, Her brother had mood swings such as the one he was currently having, But with Lacus back and all, She would've thought they would dissapear. Yzak scoffed, making all eyes stare at him.

" Some girl probably came up to Yamato and was trying to seduce him. Lacus saw and so the story goes on." Yzak said. His eyes met with Kira's lavender ones. "Am I right Yamato?"

Kira nodded and was also a bit irritated. Why was Yzak always right?

Ah. Now she understood. Instead of trying to comfort her brother, she smacked him in the head. Miriallia flinched as Cagalli stared down at him, her lips tight together.

" I'm sorry Kira, But I can't help you on this one." Cagalli said. "We all warned you this would happen, yet you didn't listen."

Athrun came to her defense. " I agree with Cagalli." He looked down at his friend. "You deserve the pain you are feeling right now."

" Athrun! Cagalli! " Miriallia said, trying to help Kira. She felt Kira nudge her slightly and looked at him. He had on a sad smile, a sign saying that it was alright.

" No Milly...They're right." Kira said. "I was stupid, and made a huge mistake. I have to deal with the outcome now." He slowly stood up, his eyes scanning the area. "I wonder where she went...Maybe...I should apologize for what happened. I hope she's okay..."

" She'll be fine." Dearka said. "She's with Shinn."

Kira nodded, understanding.

_She's fine...Just fine..._

* * *

" SHINN!" Lacus cried as Shinn got flung towards a tree. He hit it with a grunt and fell to the floor, a small trickle of blood escaping from his lips. Lacus stood up and was about to run over to him when a hand grabbed her. 

"You're coming with us Miss Clyne."

Lacus' eyes widened. Who were these people? Why her? She saw Shinn slowly getting up at the corner of his eye, his eyes flaring with anger.

" Who the hell do you think you are!" Shinn growled. In a flash he hit the floor. The man who had apparently appeared beside him in a matter of seconds was smirking.

"If only your skills matched your mouth." The man signaled for his comrades to drag Lacus away. Lacus tried to pry away from them but was too weak. She took one last look at Shinn's slumped form before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"Don't worry about it so much Kira." Athrun said. They were walking around outside the mall towards a nearby garden. Kira shoved his hands into his pocket and smiled. 

" I guess you're right...I mean, She never told me she still loves me." Kira said. Athrun could've dropped dead.

Kira suddenly stopped and looked at Athrun, an unreadable expression on his face. " Athrun...Do you know why she left?"

Athrun felt Kira's eyes pierce through him. He had never bothered answering Kira's question in the past, and Kira never really bugged him about it, being busy drowning in his depression. Now, Kira was serious and Athrun couldn't do a thing about it.

" Athrun?" Kira spoke again, slightly annoyed. " You're hiding something from me."

When Athrun didn't speak, Kira grunted, looking away. "You've all been hiding things from me these past 2 years. I've tried not to notice the weird looks you guys give each other whenever I ask this question, but now, I have to know."

" Listen..." Athrun said. "I don't think it's my place to tell you."

" Well Lacus certainly won't tell me." Kira said, his eyes narrowed. "I'm really starting to wonder if she ever really loved me in the first place."

" Of course she did." Athrun spoke rather calmly. "She just needs time Kira."

" Isn't 2 years enough?" Kira muttered, trying hard not to snap. He looked into the distant and his eyes got caught on a certain boy who looked awfully like Shinn. He walk stumbling towards them, and with that, Kira's eyes widened.

" Shinn?" Kira said, running over to him. Athrun also saw him and quickly ran after Kira. Shinn looked up, his bright red eyes were now a dull red color. Athrun helped give Shinn support as Kira looked down at him with concern.

" Shinn, what happened to you?"

Athrun examined Shinn carefully. His arms and legs were full of bruises and dried blood were near his mouth. He had dirt patches all over his face. Shinn groaned and looked at Kira.

" I'm sorry...I couldn't protect her...They were...too strong" He felt weaker and weaker by the second.

_I couldn't protect her..._

" Dearka said Lacus was with you" Athrun said. His eyes widened as he looked up at Kira. His fists were clenched.

" I'll go look for her, Take Shinn back to the others." Kira said. Shinn growled.

" You won't be able to take them on, Their stronger than you think."

" I need to find Lacus." Kira simply stated. " Which way did they go Shinn?"

" Don't be stupid Kira!" Shinn almost yelled. Athrun had to hold onto his arm for him not to launch up at Kira. Kira glared down at Shinn, his lavender orbs burning with anger. How childish could he be!

" Is this what you call stupid Shinn! Trying to save someone you love!" Kira said dryly. Shinn could only glare back at him, he was in no position to talk back.

" I wouldn't know what's stupider, Seeing Lacus being taken away and going after her, or just sitting and doing nothing while she's suffering." Kira said, looking away. He gave a sigh and once again, faced Shinn. " I'm asking you one more time, Which way did they go?"

Athrun gave him a nudge. "Kira's right, You tried your best, now its time to back off."

Shinn gave a grunt and looked over to their left. "That way."

Kira nodded, his eyes gazing to where Shinn's was. Athrun pulled Shinn up and put his arm over his heck, supporting him. He eyed Kira, who in return gave a grateful look at Shinn.

" I'll come when I hand Shinn over to Dearka and Yzak." Athrun said. Kira nodded. He turned around and started to run towards the direction Shinn had told him.

He didn't know what he would do if Lacus was hurt...

_This all started with her seeing me with Suki..._

_Now I know how wrong I was in the past..._

* * *

" What do you want with me?" Lacus said. She wasn't tied up, nor beaten. The men who kidnaped her didn't look like they were planning to hurt her any time soon. They were just sitting around chatting, while she was huddled in a corner of an abandoned warehouse of some sort. 

She was definitely safe, for the moment. They weren't teasing her or trying anything with her. But the worse was yet to come, She knew it. They wouldn't just capture her for the sheer pleasure of it. There was something they wanted from her.

" Miss Clyne." A boy said, walking over to her. She pulled her knees to her chin, looking up at the boy. He gave a small smile as she tried to back away.

" Look, We're not going to hurt you in any way." He kneeled down so that he was at her eye level. Lacus frowned.

" Then What's the point of kidnaping me?" Lacus asked.

" Orders from our boss, He sure seemed eager to find you."

Lacus was not amused. " You beat up my friend, Do not intend to hurt me, and bring me somewhere I'm not aware of-"

" We were given orders that whoever stood in our way of bringing you here, was to be eliminated."

" Who is your boss?" Lacus said, She was surely scared inside, but tried not to show it. The boy simply smirked.

" You'll see when he gets here."

_Oh dear...What do I do? _Lacus shook the bad thoughts out of her head.

_Someone...anyone..._

_Kira..._

_Help...?_

* * *

" Stop stealing my kills!" Cagalli yelled angrily." We agreed you take the left and I take the right!" 

Dearka scoffed as he aimed for another enemy, Cagalli fired before he could pull the trigger.

" Who's talking now?" Dearka growled. The blonde just smiled.

" Athrun and Kira are sure taking long." Miriallia said. She looked at her watch and frowned. "It's been an hour you guys, should we get worried yet?"

" They're fine." Yzak said. " Even If they did get in trouble of any sort, They know some skills of their own, I wouldn't worry."

" If you're worried Milly, We could go find them." Dearka said, not letting his eyes leave the screen. Cagalli shot another army man.

" After this game, Let's go look for Shinn and Lacus." Cagalli suggested. " Athrun and Kira are probably fine." She growled when Dearka killed a man on her side. She saw him smirk at the corner of her eye.

"That's it Elthman, Don't make me fight dirty."

" Oh Really? Bring it on Princess."

Miriallia sighed at their competition for the game. Weren't they on the same side? She suddenly saw Yzak jerk his head to the side, and followed his gaze. She gasped and quickly bolted off in their direction. Yzak followed in a slower pace.

Dearka saw Milly's quick movement and put down the toy gun in his hands. His eyes widened as he grabbed Cagalli's wrist. Cagalli yelped as he pried her off machine.

" What's wrong with you!" She gazed at the big commotion and her breath got caught in her throat. She shook Dearka's hand off of her and ran towards the injured Shinn, Dearka right behind her.

" What happened!" Cagalli exclaimed. Shinn had bandages all over his wrist and had scratches all over his face. Athrun slowly put Shinn into a sitting position onto a nearby bench.

" He was attacked." Athrun simply said. "They took Lacus. Kira went to look for her."

Miriallia put her hand on her mouth as Cagalli frowned. Athrun looked at Yzak and Dearka. Both knew what to do.

" They headed for the east."

" I'm coming too." Cagalli said. Athrun eyed her and put his hands on her shoulder.

" Stay here with Milly and help Shinn, We'll take care of this."

Cagalli fumed. "You think just because you're a guy, You can do all of the work and be heroes? Shinn's fine, Milly can take care of Shinn alone. I **want** to help."

Miriallia frowned. " And I Don't?" She was obviously being sarcastic.

Cagalli looked over at her. " I didn't mean it that way Milly." Miriallia flashed her a small smile.

Athrun pulled Cagalli towards him. "Please Cagalli, Stay here, I don't want you to get captured too. If they by chance come and look for you and Milly, I know you could be here and help."

" They make it seem like you're worthless don't they?" Shinn said to Miriallia jokingly. Miriallia giggled and gave Shinn an evil look.

" Don't make me hurt you even more Shinn."

" Me and Dearka will start looking." Yzak said. Athrun turned around and nodded. Dearka was about to walk away with Yzak when he turned and looked at Miriallia. A look of worry in his eyes. Miriallia nodded and smiled.

Dearka nodded back and ran after Yzak. Athrun turned back to Cagalli, who had her brows wrinkled together. Athrun pulled her close to him and kissed her on the head.

" Be a good girl and stay here."

Cagalli blushed slightly. It was the first time he actually kissed her. It didn't count of course, but hey, It was close enough. "Be careful" She whispered.

Athrun smiled down at her. "You too."

* * *

Lacus kept a steady gaze on the ground as she heard the men chuckling. She swore they looked over at her before making those laughs of theirs. She clutched her legs even more tightly as she sighed. Maybe she could've gotten out if she tried. Yes, A risk wouldn't hurt. Besides, They said they wouldn't hurt her. 

She slowly got into a crawling position as her eyes scanned the area for a opening. It was a pretty big area, but luckily, she found an exit near her. Maybe, Just maybe if she ran fast enough, she would get out in time and run for cover.

She peered over at her abductors and back to the exit. They were still chatting away, not caring about her one bit. Good, It only made it easier for her. They rarely looked over to see if she was there anyway. She slowly crawled over behind a box, careful not to make any sounds. So far so good.

Lacus took a deep breath and focused her attention at her exit. She slowly crawled over to another box and hid once again. She heard the laughter of the men and breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't seem to notice yet.

One sound of surprise could set her off. Earlier on, She had seen a mouse and had yelped in shock. She really really hoped she wouldn't see another one. Taking yet another deep breath, She slowly made her way towards the exit. It was a tiny hole in the middle of the warehouse. Probably used for delivering boxes in and out. She reached the light spot and gently squeezed herself outside.

_FREEDOM!_

She quickly got up as she crawled out. She clapped in delight and squealed. She took in a sharp breath and clamped her mouth shut. How stupid could those killers be? She headed towards the direction of the mall, carefully not making a sound. The warehouse was definitely not soundproof. When she was inside, She heard every footstep and every sound outside. One small move could set them off.

_I made it, That's all that matters now.._

_I'll be fine_

_Just fine_

_As long as no one calls my name or makes sudden movement_

" _**LACUS!**_ "

Lacus could feel her world turn upside down. She turned around and gave a small yelp as She was tackled. Not physically of course, but it seemed like it. She recognized who it was. She would any day. His voice, His touch, His scent..

" K..Kira.."

" Good. You're alright." Kira said as he pulled away from her. Lacus was about to say something when she heard shuffling and the warehouse door slam open. She turned around to the sound as her eyes widened in horror.

" Think you could escape huh?"

Right behind Kira was another one of them. He quickly pulled Lacus between him and the wall, acting as a shield from the man. She had gotten out of their reach, and had done her job. It was now his turn. Lacus put her hand on his shoulder, as if he was about to lash out at the man in front of them.

_This isn't good..._

" What do you want with her?" Kira said. He was certainly not pleased with what was happening. First Shinn, and Now Lacus. These guys were skilled if they could take down Shinn. Of course, Shinn could've been the stupid kid he always was and was fighting until he could fight no more. But as always, Kira was thankful he had stood up for Lacus.

" I don't need to explain myself to you." The man sneered. "Hand the girl over, and you'll walk out alive. We won't hurt her...At least, The four of us won't."

Kira's eyes narrowed. So..There were 4 of them? If Athrun and the others got here on time, They could each take one on. At the moment though, It was a one on one thing. The other 3 of their gang weren't here., Good thing too. " As If."

" Your stubbornness won't do you any good in this situation." The man flashed a smirk and slowly pulled a gun. Lacus' eyes widened in horror as Kira stood his ground. He wasn't going to let some gun let his guard down. They said they wouldn't hurt Lacus, He only had to protect himself for the moment. They could've been lying, but that didn't seem to be the case.

" I'll say it one more time, Hand the girl over, for your life depends on it." He loaded the gun with a new set of bullets and aimed it right at Kira. " I'm guessing that black headed kid showed you the way to us, If so, You can see how far we'll go. I suggest you just leave while you can."

" Kira, Please." Lacus begged him. She tugged on his sleeve as Kira looked back at her. " I beg you, Get out of here."

" You can't be serious." Kira said, He turned his attention back to the man in front of him. "I'm not leaving you here."

" You'll be killed!"

" Then so be it."

Lacus could feel her eyes starting to water. " Kira..."

" How sweet." The man said. " Too bad I don't have all day to watch you guys argue over who sacrifices who for us." He gave loud whistle as 3 other men suddenly appeared. They were pretty well armed too.

Kira felt his heart drop. _Dammit. _He couldn't take all of these guys on and protect Lacus at the same time. Another man took a swing at him, which he dodged easily. He took a swing at him and the man feel to the floor. Lacus had stumbled to her left and fell in the arms of one of the men. He smiled playfully at her.

" Sorry Princess, But orders are orders." He grabbed her both of her wrists with one hand while his other one pulled out a knife. He held it onto her neck as Lacus gasped. Kira had landed a few meters away from them as he got even angrier. He glared at the first boy who was apparently their leader.

" You said you wouldn't hurt her!" He accused. The boy put on yet another smirk.

" That, my friend, is not what we call hurt in our book." He motioned his hands in a circular motion. " It could be in yours, But to us, It's nothing."

" You bastard." Kira hissed. He was about to charge towards him when he heard Lacus' cry. Blood was oozing out from her neck at where the knife was placed. Lacus took in a deep breath through clenched teeth. " K-Kira...Run..."

" Lacus!" Kira cried. The man laughed wickedly as Kira's eyes diverted to him.

" You dare try to fight back, We will be forced to have her head." His stole a quick glance at the man holding Lacus. "Boss will be unpleased if he saw that, Hands off her! Wipe that blood off her as well."

Lacus felt the man's grip on her neck loosen as he growled. She slowly looked up at him as his face lowered to her neck, She whimpered as she felt his breath on her neck. Kira could feel his blood heat up. He aimed a fist at the man who was holding Lacus but the man quickly jumped away with Lacus in his arms. Their ringleader tossed a knife towards Kira, who dodged it just in time. To his dismay, It slashed right across his right cheek, resulting in a deep gash. Kira landed on his feet as he felt the blood pour out.

" Ki-" Lacus felt rough hands against her mouth as the man behind her snickered. She tried to open her mouth and bite his fingers, but his grip was too strong. The other two men in the background ran over to Kira, aiming for his stomach. Kira jumped away from the first punch, but fell into the second man.

The man wrapped an arm around Kira's neck, leaving just a bit of circulation left. He quickly grabbed Kira's two wrists and held them tight. Kira held his eyes shut, not appreciating the pressure on his neck. He groaned as the other man walked over to him. He had a knife in hand.

" What should we do to him boss?" The man said, turning back to their leader. " If we leave with Miss Clyne now, He'll tail us for sure." Surprisingly, Kira didn't like his tone very much.

" We 'll just have to do what we did to the other kid." Their leader replied. The man in front of his snickered, pulling up his sleeves. He gave a big punch, and it hit Kira square in the gut. Kira gave a painful grunt as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw the man give a small grin as he gave another laugh.

" Still not down yet? Well, Okay, After this, You'll be down for SURE" He gave a quick kick to Kira's ribs as the man let go of him. Kira was sent flying towards the warehouse wall and was hit against the cement wall. Lacus gave another scream as tears started to fall from her blue orbs.

Kira slowly opened his eyes as his whole body ached. No..He couldn't give up yet. Shinn had gotten a beating and had tried to save Lacus as well. He got a beating from these people, and gave it his all. If Kira backed down now, Shinn's efforts would've been useless if they took Lacus away. The man loomed over him and frowned.

" Dammit, You're one strong guy." He lifted Kira off his feet and slammed him against the wall. Kira winced

_Ow._

_There goes my shoulder._

Kira would've gave a small chuckled if he had the strength to. There he was, getting beaten up, and he still had the ability to crack a joke. Must've gotten it from Dearka.

" **Kira!**"

In an instant, Kira fell to the ground as the man in front of him was kicked away. He slowly looked up and saw his saviour. It was no other than Athrun Zala.

" Kira! Are you alright?" Athrun said, helping his broken friend up. Blood was drooping down the side of his face, and he felt like his backbone was broken, and Athrun was asking him if he was alright?

" Do I look okay?" Kira managed to sputter. His lavender orbs were quickly alert, jerking his head towards Lacus' direction. "Lacus.."

" Kira!" He was quickly met by the pink haired girl himself. Kira looked at the man who was holding Lacus a minute ago, and saw that he was face to face with Dearka. Yzak had gotten a hold of the their ringleader and who was accompanied by the other man. Thank God they came.

" **Stop this!** **Now.**"

The men stopped as they quickly jumped towards the direction of where the voice came from. Dearka and Yzak eyed each other in confusion.

" Boss! We tried our best to keep Miss Clyne safe." The leader said. He was quickly slapped in the face. Lacus gasped.

" K..Kyo!"

A man with bright red bangs and jet black hair appeared. His dark blue eyes burned were hard in anger, but when he saw the pink haired girl, they softened. Lacus slowly walked over to him, to see if he was just an illusion. She reached out for him.

" Kyo..?" She repeated. Athrun looked at Kira, very confused.

" You know him?" Athrun asked. Kira mumbled a 'no'.

" Lacus, You're not hurt are you?" The man known as Kyo said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. His eyes scanned her body in search of any bruises or cuts. They landed on the crook of her neck. There was a bright red line on it, He was once again angry. He glared at the men.

" **Who hurt her?**" He demanded. Lacus flinched at his loud voice as she pulled away from him. He looked back at her, Her eyes were wide with surprise.

" What..are you doing here?" Lacus asked. "Aren't you in America? With Father?"

" I decided to drop by and see if you were okay." Kyo said. " My.Clyne told me to bring these filthy morons, to find you." He jerked a thumb at the band of 4 behind him.

" Kyo...You...You were the one responsible for this?" Lacus said, slowly. Kyo looked away from her, not knowing how to respond to her question.

" Answer me!" Lacus said with a stern voice.

" I just wanted to know that you were safe." Kyo simply stated. Lacus stared at him in shock and disappointment.

" You could've call me, Or dropped by my house or something." Lacus said. " Because of this, Kira's hurt!"

Her hand flew to the direction of Athrun and Kira. Kyo's eyes landed on the brunette as he frowned.

So...the famous Kira Yamato. The one where Lacus was mourning for all the time in America. He didn't look very special. Just an ordinary boy. Kyo frowned but then turned his attention back to Lacus. He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

" I realize I got you at a bad time. My apologies." He looked at her friends and shot each of them a apologetic look. " I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. We'll take out leave now." He slowly turned away.

" Kyo!"

* * *

" I'm sorry." Lacus said. Kira looked up at her, with a reassuring smile. 

They were both at Kira's apartment. After what had happened, Kira was recovering slowly. His bones didn't hurt as much anymore, but the gash on his cheek still needed to be treated. Not wanting to go to a hospital, Lacus insisted that she would help him.

" I can do this on my own, You could go home and rest." Kira said. Lacus pulled out his first aid kit from his counter and walked back over to the bed. She sat down as she opened the box, grabbing some cotton balls and a small bottle of alcohol.

" Kyo can go a bit too far at times." Lacus said, gesturing for Kira to sit beside her. He sat down on his bed and watched as Lacus cut a piece of bandage out. " You went through all that trouble to save me, It's the least I could do." She put her free hand on his and smiled at him, as if asking for permission from him for her to treat him.

Kira just nodded.

Lacus put her two feet onto the bed and leaned her back against the bedframe. She tucked her two feet beside her bottom and pulled the box next to her. "Lean against me." She simply commanded.

Kira just blinked in confusion. Lacus gave a small smile and gently grabbed his face towards her. She placed his head on her shoulder as she felt his whole body weaken. " This way, It'll be more easier and comfortable for you." She felt his breath against her neck as she poured some alcohol onto the cotton ball.

Kira could've melted right there and then. Sure, His head felt comfortable alright, but his arms were most certainly **not**. He didn't know where to put them either. Normally, He would've wrapped them around her waist, but...She was not _his_ anymore. He had no right to do anything without her consent.

_I guess I'll have to stay like this for a while._

He flinched as Lacus gently pressed the cotton ball against his wound. Lacus looked down at him. It looked like he was going to slip off her any minute. She took one of his left arm and put it around her waist. Then, She took his right arm and slid it around her from behind. She could see Kira was startled, but tightened the grip.

They were in silence for a while. Kira would occasionally hear the sound of the alcohol in its bottle swishing around. That's when Lacus finally spoke.

" Thank you..." She whispered. "For everything..." She put down the cotton ball and picked up the big band-aid. She stuck it on him gently and sighed.

Kira groaned at her sudden confession. " You know I'll always be there for you." He said back. He leaned closer to her and closed his eyes. Lacus smiled and leaned her head against the bedframe. Kira sensed that she was done and looked up at her. His eyes got caught on the small cut on her neck as he slowly got up.

" Do you need a band-aid for that?" Kira said, pointing to the small cut. Lacus looked back down at him and shook her head no. Kira nodded and felt his cheek. It was feeling better already.

Lacus laughed at his actions. She took the wrappers and crumpled them up, throwing it in a nearby garbage can. " Are my nursing skills not good enough Mr. Yamato?"

" of course not." Kira said. Lacus just smiled.

" Lacus...Listen...about today at the mall." Kira started. Lacus hushed him by putting her finger to his lip. She stared at him with her sparkling blue orbs.

" There's nothing to talk about." Lacus said. "I was uncomfortable with the scenery, so I left. I don't blame you Kira."

What was wrong wit her? Kira wasn't with her anymore. He had every right to go with other women.

But...

She didn't want that to happen...

Lacus quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. _You left him yourself. The blame is on you._

"Kira...What are we?" Lacus asked with uncertainty. Kira just looked at her.

" I mean...Do you think...we could still be...You know..."

" Be what?" Kira teased. He already knew what she was going to say. He moved closer to her, They were only centimeters apart.

" Be..."

Kira put his hand on her cheek, stroking it gently. "Say it Lacus.." He whispered, his breath tickling her face.

Lacus just stared into his lavender orbs. Just like how she use to right before they kissed. They would always put her in some sort of trance. She felt Kira move closer to her, as a light blush crossed her face.

They both leaned into each other, lips barely touching. Lacus closed her eyes.

_God help me..._

" KIRA!"

Both of them jerked apart when the door flung open, revealing a very very mad girl. Kira sighed as Lacus just stared with shock.

" Miss Allstar?"

" Clyne!" Fllay exclaimed, quite aware of their close-to kiss. She glared at the pink haired girl. "So...It's true, You **are** back."

Lacus just nodded

" What are you doing here Fllay?" Kira said. Another thought popped into his mind. "How do you have my keys?" Fllay ignored his question and ran over to him. She gasped.

" Kira, Sweetheart, You're hurt!" Fllay exclaimed. She leaned close and stroked his cheek with her thumb. " Are you okay?" Kira pushed her away gently.

" I'm fine. Lacus helped me." Kira said. Fllay growled, glaring at the girl next to him. Lacus just gave a small smile.

" I think I should go now." Lacus said, getting up. Her eyes locked with Kira's as they pleaded with her.

" Stay for Dinner." Kira said. "I'll take you home after."

Lacus shook her head. "You've had a long day Kira, You should rest earlier. I'll leave you two alone." She gave a sad smile. "Once again, Thank you for everything."

Kira groaned as Lacus left the room. Fllay looked at him.

" Fllay, I'm tired, Please, Let me rest."

" But Kira-"

" Please." Kira said louder. Fllay clenched her fists together and took the first aid kit beside him. She put it back in the counter and walked towards the door.

" Good night then" Fllay said sweetly, and closed the door. Kira could hear her stomping out as he fell back on the bed.

_I've got to work this out...somehow..._

_

* * *

_

Whew. Done! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**Oh nooo...With school coming, Please be patient with the updates! My education is REALLY important to me. Well, actually it ISNT, but to my parents it is! Believe me, they ACTUALLY took the computer out of my room because I failed my geography test. **

**Great...I was thinking of starting a SasuSakuNaru Friendship fic from the anime Naruto too. Wahh...**

**For those of you who watch Naruto, This trio is so cute! Naruto Likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, and Sasuke's like blah. These 3 obviously care for each other as friends and teammates. They argue, they fight, they care. A very cute friendship trio.**

**Haha and ALSo. I watched the ff7 movie! Hehe, how cute. I guess Cloud does still like Aeris eh. Well, at least cares for her. **

**Hmm...Nothing else to say! Hope this chapter is okay!**

**I love you all for the reviews! One day, Maybe during my Christmas break, I'll take the time to read all of my reviewer's fanfiction. It would certainly give me more inspiration, and that way, I can review them back!**

**

* * *

**

Shinn sighed as he walked down the dark alley. He had no idea why he was still walking around at a time like this. He was already kind of hurt, but he needed to clear his mind. Right now, 2 things were bothering him.

First thing was that he couldn't defend his friend. He actually let those guys take Lacus, he was too weak for them.

Second was the conversation Lacus and him had. Lacus' words echoed in his head

_How about Stellar?_...

Shinn quickly shook his head. Stellar was something different. She wouldn't sputter or blush red in front of him. Most random girls who he laid eyes on by accident would whisper to they're friends about something he didn't want to know about.

But then again...Neither would Luna or Meyrin or Cagalli or Lacus or Milly or...

The list goes on.

But they were his friends. It was another case with them. Stellar wasn't really his friend...more like stranger he was strangely attracted to. A simple crush if you could say. But why? Why her? He couldn't have possibly liked someone and not know why.

Or could he?

Could it be love at first sight?

Shinn shook his head roughly, growling. He arrived at his house his parents had left him. He sniffed and brushed his nose with his sleeve before inserting the key into the keyhole. He slowly opened the door and walked in. The lights were turned off and a small dim was erupting from upstairs. Shinn threw his keys onto the counter beside the door and put his jacket up onto the hanger.

Walking up the stairs, he heard Mayu's voice in her room. She was more girly than usual, and without even thinking, Shinn barged into her room. Mayu gasped and sighed, mumbling a goodbye and putting the phone down.

Shinn smirked. "So Mayu, Was that your boyfriend?"

Mayu stayed silent, a blush forming onto her cheeks.

" So you do like someone eh?"

Mayu could only smirk back. "I could ask you the same thing Big Brother." She knew she had won once again. He was defeated.

To her dismay, His smirk widened.

* * *

" I will never leave Cagalli out of something she wants to do ever again."

" Good."

" I will treat Cagalli with respect."

" Louder!"

" Cagalli's the best."

" Come on Zala, **You can do better than that!**"

Dearka and Miriallia held in their laughs as Athrun gave a sigh. Cagalli was torturing the poor boy for not letting her go help search for Lacus. Athrun was currently leaned against a wall, with Cagalli and a whip in front of him.

Normally Lacus would be very content in this situation. Athrun and Cagalli's situations were very amusing and interesting to watch. But something was on her mind...A certain brunette and his actions last night with Fllay Allstar.

_She still cares for him..._

_But who wouldn't...?_

Kira had given up a lot. He couldn't have possibly not have seen the attention and flattery Fllay gave him.

Even when they were in Highschool, Fllay had showered him with love and affection. Kira simply admired her for her courage. He didn't dare reject her. That was one thing she loved about Kira...He couldn't push anyone away...simply from the goodness of his heart.

She sighed. Sometimes...She wanted him to be evil. He hadn't blamed her one bit for everything that had happened. Why didn't he? Because he was Kira. Kira Yamato. The boy, or man, who would never do something bad to other people.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a yelp from Dearka as he jumped up from the couch. Apparently, Cagalli threw something at him which he ducked last minute. Miriallia had moved away also. Dearka growled.

" What was that for!"

" You wanna mess with me Elthman!" Cagalli growled back. Dearka stood up, a fist in front of his face.

" You don't scare me! Athrun's a wimp, afraid of some measly whip!"

&&&&

" I will never make fun of Cagalli again."

Miriallia couldn't control her laughing. Lacus was giggling as well too. Cagalli was torturing the poor boys to the limit. Dearka was with Athrun leaning against the wall, while Cagalli was once again, in front of them with a whip.

The front door was heard opening then shutting. Kira walked in and saw the scenario, his face wrinkled with confusion.Kira walked in and saw Cagalli had cornered Dearka and Athrun with a whip slung over her shoulder. He saw Athrun and Dearka give him their signal. Their 'HELP-ME-GOD-DAMMIT' signal. It consisted of making your eyes as wide as possible at your savior. It also consisted of slavery for a week. Usually, Dearka and Athrun would never do that signal, so it was pretty obvious they were desperate.

" Do I want to know?" Kira said. Lacus' smile quickly faded as she heard Kira's voice. She turned away from him as Miriallia put a finger to her lips, signaling a shush.

" You wouldn't want to be in their position would you Kira?" She added with a wink. Kira took a seat beside Lacus, who shifted uncomfortably.

" Yea, so zip it little brother." Cagalli said. Kira's eyebrows raised at this.

" Little brother? Cagalli, Couldn't he be your big brother?" Athrun said from behind Cagalli. "I mean, he's more mature than you."

" Hear Hear!" Dearka chimed in.

Cagalli quickly turned back at Athrun and Dearka, raising her hand. Dearka started laughing.

" Run dude, RUN!"

Athrun and Dearka ran for their poor little souls. They disappeared through the doorway of the living room, a really pissed Cagalli after them. Miriallia shook her head at the sight of them. Oh so childish.

" So, What's up with you guys?" Miriallia asked, turning to the two. Kira peered over Lacus' shoulder, resting his elbow on the top on the sofa. Lacus just turned her head aside.

" What do you mean?" Kira said.

Miriallia knew she asked the wrong question. She quickly shook her head. "Uh, Never mind."

Lacus just smiled. " It seems as if Cagalli's having a fun time with Athrun lately." She picked up her cup of tea on the table and took a sip.

" She's still shy around him." Kira said. Miriallia nodded, noticing Kira's point.

" Well, I guess they would take it slower since they've been best friends for so long." Lacus said, still not looking at him. " It would be weird to suddenly have your best friend as your boyfriend."

Kira nodded, understanding.

Miriallia could've dropped dead right then. They were so...ARGH. Kira and Lacus were best friends when they were in highschool, and there Lacus was, saying it was **weird** for having your best friend as a boyfriend? And Kira, was actually **agreeing **with her?

It seemed as if they're memories were wiped right out of them!

She broke out of her senses when she suddenly heard a loud 'BANG', followed by countless swearing. She heard footsteps getting louder and louder towards them, as she saw Athrun zoom by the doorway, and running up the stairs. She heard another air of footsteps, getting closer and faster.

" MIIIIRRRIIIALLLLIIIIAAAAAAAA" Dearka yelled as she zoomed by the door. Cagalli followed shortly after.

" I love you too sweetie" Miriallia yelled back.

Lacus giggled as Kira smiled at Miriallia's remark. A familiar tune suddenly rang as his eyes lead to the object that was ringing.

Lacus pulled out her cell phone from her purse. The tinkling bells hanging from the side of the phone made Kira's ears perk up even more. He had memorized her too well. Lacus opened the phone and put it to her ear.

" Hello?"

Miriallia saw as Lacus suddenly frowned.

" I don't mean to be rude, but you really should be ashamed of yourself." Lacus said, fiddling with the rim of her blouse.

" I'm at my friend Cagalli's house right now."

" Yes, Ms. Athha."

" Oh?"

" I guess I could...Nothing important is going on anyway."

" Alright then, I'll see you later."

" Bye."

" Who was that?" Cagalli said, walking into the room, whip still in hand. Athrun was behind him, along with Dearka. They didn't even have a scratch on them.

" It was Kyo." Lacus said, sighing. "I'm going to meet up with him in a minute, We need to talk."Athrun and Dearka frowned at the name. He was the one who was causing so much trouble. Kira seemed to have a not so happy look on his face as well.

" Who's Kyo?" Miriallia asked. She sat up straight and looked Lacus directly in the eye. Lacus just gave her a smile as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

" It doesn't really matter who he is, does it?" Lacus stated, trying her best to hide her emotions.

" He seemed pretty possessive of you." Athrun said, breaking her cover. Lacus could only stare at him with a disappointed look. Athrun was the only one who knew what was really going on, and Lacus trusted him.

" Not that I'm saying anything's wrong with that." Athrun added quickly, noticing her expression. Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the way he was taking things. There they were, talking about some guy who could be stealing Lacus away from her brother, and all Athrun could do was defend that guy!

" Friends are there for each other, are they not?" Lacus said. " Kyo was just troubled, that's all."

Miriallia stood up, pushing Lacus aside. She looked at the three boys. "Can we have a little girl talk?"

Kira also stood up. "I was going to meet Shinn at the garage anyway, coming you two?" He said, his gaze fixed on Dearka and Athrun. It was clear that he wanted to leave.

" Alright." Dearka said as Athrun nodded. Kira walked out of the room and Dearka picked up his jacket from the couch. The 3 males were soon out of sight, leaving the 3 of them to themselves. Cagalli was the first to speak.

" Oksy Lacus, spill." Cagalli said, obviously not impressed. "Who is this Kyo guy?"

Lacus just sighed. "I told you, He's my friend. How hard is that to believe?" Miriallia shot Cagalli a 'cool-it' look as she sat down with Lacus.

" Cagalli didn't mean anything Lacus, you know that." Miriallia said. " We're just worried for you, If he's actually in the way with you and Kira..."

Cagalli sat down with them. "Lacus, You and Kira still have a chance, I don't want some guy we don't even know to ruin it for you two." She was serious.

" I love Kira." Lacus said. "And I'm sure he knows it too, but...it's just..."

" tell us why." Miriallia said. "Why can't you two be together?"

Lacus studied their looks slowly. She took a deep breath and started.

"Kyo was my father's good friend's son..."

* * *

" You gotta put more speed into this baby." The magenta haired girl stated. Shinn gave her a look.

" Luna ,Don't you think I know that?" Shinn said, almost irritated. " It's built in a way so it can take only 'so much speed', if given more power, whoever's driving it will be blown to pieces."

"We wouldn't want that, now will we" Lunamaria said, patting the car. " Why don't you rebuild it" It was more of a statement than a question.

" too little time, the next race is in a week, we won't be able to finish it." Shinn said, wiping his hands with a cloth. He gave a deep sigh and leaned onto the car, staring into the sky. Lunamaria could only wrinkle her forehead in confusion as he did this.

" What's wrong?" She asked, looking up as well.

" Mayu has a boyfriend."

Luna's eyes went wide. "No way."

" Way."

She grinned. "How did you get it out of her? We all know your sister's tricks and tactics, yet so innocent and gentle."

Shinn smirked. "We traded information."

Lunamaria was once again confused. "Really now? What did you say?"

" Who I liked." Shinn said as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Lunamaria's face went from shock to surprise to happy to anger.

" And you didn't bother to tell me?" She said in a low voice.

Shinn gulped. Oh dear. He was in deep doo doo. He looked over at Luna. " Well...Uh...I didn't think you would know her."

" But you could've told me anyway, right?" Lunamaria said, advancing onto him. " Shinn, don't get me wrong, I think it's wonderful you like someone. What's ticking me off is, you didn't bother to tell your friend about it."

" Okok." Shinn said. " Her name's Stellar."

" Stellar?" Luna said. She put on a smile. "Stellar Loussier?"

" You know her?" Shinn said. He suddenly thought back. Meyrin was with her on the day they were at the mall. Meyrin Luna's sister. There was a connection.

" She's Meyrin's friend. I've met her." Lunamaria said. She patted Shinn on the shoulder. "She's pretty cute, If I may say so myself. Didn't know she was your type though."

" Ha Ha, Very Funny." Shinn said. He heard footsteps coming towards them and looked behind him. Sure enough, Athrun was walking up to them with Kira and Dearka talking in the background. Shinn stood up straight and went over to them.

" There you guys are." Shinn said. Athrun looked at him with a emotionless look.

" How are your wounds?"

" I'm fine." Shinn simply said with the same amount of emotion. He didn't want to talk about it. He never liked the feeling of losing. Especially to people who gave him bullshit.

" On the contrary" Lunamaria butted in, shoving Shinn over. " His scratches and bruises on his arms say so otherwise." Shinn growled.

"Who's going to be driving in the next race?" Dearka said, eyeing the car and changing the subject. It was definitely a beauty.

" I'm thinking Kira." Athrun said, turning to Dearka. Shinn's eyes went wide, as he stood in a defense position. His knuckles were clenched.

" Why's that?" He challenged. Athrun didn't mind his rage. He was already use to his silliness. Kira was also confused, turning his head to Athrun as well.

" Kira is able to control himself and know's when the car can take what. At certain times during the car is running, it is able to take more gas and speed. While at other times, It's only allowed to take a certain amount. For example," Athrun walked over to the car, pointing at it's wheels. " When the car takes a sharp turn, It requires less power. In your case Shinn, You quickly pick the speed up, which is dangerous."

" I have no problem with racing." Kira said. He hadn't done it in a long time anyway. Shinn had done most of the racing since the new car was built.

" But Our little friend over here does." Dearka said, putting an arm around Shinn's neck. Shinn glared at him before pushing him off. He stormed over to Athrun.

" You can't tell us what to do! We worked on this together, You're NOT the boss!" Shinn roared. He loved this car, and loved to win in it. He didn't want anyone to take that away from him. Although he knew he was being greedy, but he wanted this.

" You're right Shinn, We **did** work on this together, And we all get to have a fair chance in trying it out." Athrun argued back. Shinn wasn't being fair at all. He didn't like getting into arguments, but this had to be done, The Hard Way. " You were driving this car the entire time, time to step out and let us have a turn."

" I have to agree with Athrun." Lunamaria said. Shinn scoffed, knowing he was defeated. Again.

" Listen, I don't mind racing, But I don't mind not racing either. It's really no big deal to me." Kira said.

" But Athrun does have a point." Dearka countered. It was like they were in a debate to see if Kira or Shinn was better. "I've seen you drive countless times Shinn, and Athrun's statement does come to mind..."

" Ok." Shinn snapped. "Kira goes for this one, happy?" He quickly ran away, without looking back. Lunamaria stared at the now empty trail he took.

" Should I...?" She asked hesitantly. Athrun shook his head no.

" Let him have some time alone. He needs have some sense knocked into him." Athrun walked over to the car and opened the hood, taking a look at the engine. Dearka just walked over to him and assisted him. Even though he wasn't pro at this like Athrun and Kira, He did know a thing or two. Luna just kept staring at the path Shinn took. Kira just walked over to her.

" Athrun's right Luna, Give him some time." Kira said. He gave a reassuring smile. "Shinn wouldn't get upset over a little thing."

Luna just nodded and sighed.

_I guess so..._

* * *

" I'm sorry."

Her bright blue orbs looked at him innocently, meeting his sapphire ones. She gave him a small smile.

" Kyo, Don't apologize to me, Apologize to my friends."

Her brushed his red bangs back from his eyes, giving a heavy sigh. "Yea, I know that too. I will."

" Not a really memorable meeting, but on the other hand, What are you doing here?" Lacus asked, leaning her elbows onto the table. She placed her chin on her folded hands.

" Didn't I answer that?" Kyo said, smirking. He put his hands behind his head. "I decided to drop by and see you."

" Oh, there's so much more than that." Lacus said, with a giggle. "You wouldn't just fly here all the way from America **just** to see me."

" Who said I wouldn't?" Kyo said, smiling.

" Alright, Alright, I believe you." Lacus said. She twirled a strand of pink hair around her fingers. "How's father doing? I didn't get to see him much before I left, in fact, I haven't seen him in weeks."

Kyo quickly stiffened as he tried to hide the stress in him. "I...uh, He's great, as always."

It didn't slide by Lacus though. " Is something the matter?"

She felt his warm hands slide onto hers as she looked up at him. He picked them up and kissed them gently, his eyes not daring to look at hers. Lacus, not minding his affection as much, gave him a curious look.

" Kyo? Are you okay?"

"Promise me, You won't do anything rash after I tell you this." His eyes were serious.

" I...Okay. I Promise." Lacus said, uncertainly. What could possible be the matter?

" Mr.Clyne...Was Murdered."

* * *

sorry sorry sorry! I rushed the last part REALLY bad. Forgive mee! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed**

**Has anyone heard of the rumors to Gundam Seed Eternity? I hope it really turns out to be true! The ending of GSD was so blah. It was expecting of what would happen. **

**Im thinking of changing my screen name to BloodshotRuby. **

**

* * *

**

The whole world seemed colorless to her. She didn't want others to worry, didn't want anyone to pity her. This parentless girl. Her father...dead? How could that possibly be?

Lacus looked at herself in the mirror, trying to crack a smile. It worked. A small smile appeared, and it looked the same as the other usual ones she used. A mask was all it was. A mask of depression. She could pass for an actress...

The murderer was still not identified. Could her father have known that it would happen to him? According to what Kyo told her, Her father had sent her to Japan to protect her. This news surprised Lacus terribly. So her father did not tell her to follow her heart..., but to be safe from others? She didn't know whether to despise her father, or be grateful.

She couldn't despise her father. No way. But what were his true intentions? She didn't know, and had no way of knowing. She clasped her hands together and walked over to the balcony. The bright rays erupted into her room when she opened the door.

"If only I had spent more time with you father..." Lacus whispered, as if her father were listening. In a way, She could tell he was.

A faint sharp sound erupted her thoughts as she heard the phone ring. She took one last glance at the clear blue sky before going inside to pick it up.

" Hey There." Kira said on the other line. Lacus clutched the phone tighter. He had that ability to suddenly make her feel a bit better, just by hearing his voice. She was glad he called, She needed comfort in someone.

" Kira, Hey." Lacus said, not wanting to sound distressed.

" I'm going to visit Nikki today, should I come pick you up?" Kira said, getting to the point.

" Nikki? Of course I'll come " Lacus said. She heard Kira chuckle on the other end.

" Alright, I'll be over in a while." Kira said, He paused for a while. "You okay Lacus? You seem...different."

Lacus managed a giggle. "I'm fine, Thank you very much."

Kira decided to drop it. "Okay, See you later then."

" Right." Lacus said and hung up.

_You always see through me...Don't you Kira...?_

* * *

It had been forever since Lacus had seen the little girl. The little carrot top girl named Nikki. At age 8, she had been suffering terribly. Her parents had left her without a word, and on top of that, she had a learning disability along with cancer. Imagine, At the age of 8!

Lacus felt deep remorse for the little girl. She had visited the girl every day when she was still in Japan, 2 years ago. But she had left without a word, just like her parents. She didn't know if she could face the freckle faced girl without wanting to slap herself.

Kira could sense something was bugging Lacus. He put a hand on her shoulder and flashed a reassuring smile at her. " She's been doing good, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Lacus couldn't help but smile back. " We'll see."

Kira was the first to walk in the room, Lacus followed shortly. Guilt rubbed in Lacus even more when she saw the little girl. She was sleeping soundly in her bed, ever the angel. Her orange hair spread all over her shoulders, her hair slightly over her eyes. Lacus slowly walked over to her.

" Oh Nikki..." She whispered, gently sitting down on the bed. Kira pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down.

Lacus brushed the bangs out of Nikki's eyes. In an instant, chocolate brown eyes widened. Lacus pulled her hand away, and put it over her mouth. Kira smiled and looked at Nikki.

" Good morning Nikki." Kira said. Nikki rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up. Her eyes focused on Lacus for a few seconds before widening. Her little hands grabbed Kira's sleeve.

" Big Sister Lacus...?"

Kira got up and sat down on the bed beside Nikki, wrapping an arm around her. "Yeah Nikki, Do you remember big sister Lacus?"

Lacus put on her best smile. "Hello Nikki"

The little girl broke into a laugh, crawling over to Lacus and throwing her arms around her. "I've missed you Big Sister Lacus!" Tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. Lacus held the little girl in her arms, planting a kiss on top of her head.

" I've missed you too Nikki." Lacus said, stroking her orange hair. Nikki looked up at her, a bright smile on her face. Lacus wiped her tears away. "Have you been a good girl?"

" I've done everything a lady should." Nikki said, as-a-matter-of-factly. She sniffed and stood up on the bed, straitening her long white gown. She did a small curtsy as Kira chuckled, poking the girl in the stomach and scooping her into his arms. Nikki squealed as she giggled lightly, squirming in Kira's arms. She wrapped one arm around Kira's neck and looked at Lacus.

"Where have you been Big Sister Lacus? I thought you were busy everyday and forgot about me." She said the last part in a hushed whisper. Kira looked over at Lacus, clearly asking the same thing. Lacus stood up and walked over to them.

"I had some things to do with my daddy." It wasn't a lie. Not at all. She brushed away the sadness aching in her heart. "I didn't want to let my daddy down... So I did what he told me to do, and go to him."

Nikki put her finger on her lip, nodding. "Really? I never knew that..."

Lacus smiled once again and cupped Nikki's cheek. "Yes, and I'm sorry for not telling you. I was really rushed."

Kira cleared his throat as he put Nikki down gently on the bed. He picked up her empty tray of food. "I'll leave you two to talk for a while, Be right back." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Nikki sighed.

" I've been a good girl..." Nikki said, sitting down on the bed. " But there was one time I wasn't." Lacus looked over at her curiously.

" What do you mean Nikki?" Lacus said.

" I was so alone.." Nikki said, playing with her fingers. " I didn't want to tell you in front of Big Brother Kira, because I didn't want him to hate me." Lacus sat down beside her, pulling the little girl close to her.

" What happened?"

" I was so scared...No one cared about me." Nikki said. She had remembered it like it was yesterday. "You didn't come to visit me, Big Brother Kira didn't either...I thought I did something wrong. I thought something happened to make you hate me, I was so confused."

Lacus just continued to stare at the girl.

" Then then... Big Brother Athrun came to see me. He told me that it was a bad time for Big Brother Kira, because he was sad too. He was sad that you left, Big Sister Lacus. I understood and didn't cry anymore, but I still missed you a lot."

" I see." Lacus said, feeling terribly guilty. She decided right there and then. She had to repay Kira back somehow...

* * *

" Lacus, Something's wrong." Kira said as he put down a cup of tea. Lacus looked up at him, with a small smile on her face.

" What do you mean Kira?" She said, reaching out for the cup of tea. They were at Kira's apartment. Memories seemed to bloom every second she was in the room. Kira continued to stare at her, watching her every move.

" I meant what I said, Something's wrong." Kira said. Lacus sipped her tea and sighed as she put the cup down. She managed a giggle.

" I really don't know what you're talking about." Lacus said, her heart beating faster and faster. Kira continued to stare. She didn't change after all.

" I don't mind if you don't tell me Lacus, But I hope your okay." Kira said.

" I am, thank you." Lacus said. She looked around the room and stood up, walking around. She could remember all the memories in this apartment. Like ghostly images, They were playing over and over again, never to leave her mind. Her feet led to his bedroom. More and more memories rushed in. She could see that nothing had changed.

Her eyes landed on something she had remembered quite well. A shiny dog tag. She picked it up gently.

" Kira..." Lacus whispered, quite aware he was behind her. Kira walked up to her and put his mouth near her ear.

" Is it still true Lacus?" He whispered. It sent shivers up Lacus' spine. She felt his grip around her tighten.

She hadn't felt like that in a LONG time.

" You know it Is." Lacus whispered back, turning around to face him. " I couldn't get my mind off you. For the last two years...I'm so sorry Kira."

She owed him a lot. The guilt and pain she made him feel. Everyone was leading her onto the right road all along. She was just too naive to believe it. She knew what she was doing was right.

Kira didn't expect that. The next thing he knew, Her lips were on his. It felt...so...right. Like nothing had ever changed. Every time he kissed a girl, it was the same. But with Lacus...It felt different. As if nothing in the world could've stopped them.

He returned her kiss and ever so slowly, lowered her onto the bed.

* * *

Fllay's eyes burned with fury. She had seen everything.

Her apartment window was right across Kira's bedroom window. Every little thing they did, she saw. After a while, she couldn't being herself to watch anymore. It disgusted her. How dare he!

She had left him. Kicked him away like a little puppy begging to follow its master. Yet after everything she had caused him, he welcomed her back with open arms. The nerve!

She was going to get it. Lacus Clyne. She had lived to despise that name.

No one was going to stop her from what she wanted.

* * *

Bright blue orbs fluttered open. She slowly sat up, clutching the blanket to her. It was already 10 am, and she had just woke up. The breeze flowing in from the window made her shiver and cause goose bumps all over her. She quickly slipped back into the warmth of the boy next to her and cuddled up to him.

Last night had felt so good. Not because of the pleasure, or of the fact she hadn't had sex in a long time. It was the fact that Kira was with her again. It was wrong. She knew. She didn't belong to him. But why? She loved him, He loved her, what could've possibly stood in the way.

Her eyes turned dull. Fear ran all over her. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She continued to toss and turn until the commotion woke up Kira. Lacus stared up at him and watched him slowly open his eyes and look down at her.

" Good morning." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Lacus gave a small smile and leaned into him.

" Kira, Don't move."

Kira was confused. He gave a small chuckle. "I'm Not."

" Good." Lacus said and closed her eyes. " I don't want this to end."

Kira wrapped his arms around her as he devoured her in a passionate kiss. Lacus returned it with equal passion. After a moment or so, She couldn't bear it any longer, as she pulled away.

" Kira, I have to tell you something." She said quietly. Kira pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair lovingly.

" Yes?"

" Last night..." She said against the crook of his neck. She had to say it. It was now or never. " It...It was a mistake!"

Kira's eyes widened. He looked down at her. "How?"

" I have to be honest." Lacus said. She pulled away from him slowly.

" I..I'm engaged"

* * *

whew. I know I know. The ending was once again rushed. Reviews are appreciated! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed**

**Note: WOW. It's been 2 months since I've updated. Time sure flies by. I've gotten emails and such asking me about updating quickly. Some even about the poem on my profile! The poem was not written by me. **

**I just had my exams not long ago, and thankfully, I had time to write! Well, here it is!**

* * *

His heart literally fell to the floor. Had he heard her correctly? She was...engaged? Words couldn't come out of his mouth. His lavender eyes were widened with shock. Something told him he was dreaming. He had to be. This couldn't have possible happened. He slowly moved to the edge of the bed, clutching his head. Why was it that when he thought everything was perfect, It somehow had to end. Life was not being fair to him at all.

Lacus watched his actions slowly. She didn't know what to say. What had she done? She should have stopped while she still had the chance. But no, Her mind wouldn't let her. Her body wouldn't let her. Most importantly, Her heart wouldn't let her. It knew that she belonged with him. Her mind on the other hand, said so otherwise.

" Kira.." She whispered gently. Her voice was shaking. She was frightened. What was he going to do? What were **they** going to do?

" Who?" was all he said. He looked back at her, his lavender orbs fully on her. Lacus looked away, not wanting to face him. At the corner of her eye, she could see him give a small smile.

" Kyo?" He guessed. She slowly nodded.

" I see."

No emotion whatsoever. Lacus quickly reached out to him, hugging him from behind. Kira moved away from her, standing up.

" How could you?" He said. "I thought...I thought...You've changed so much Lacus. I...My God.." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. She didn't love him anymore. This was truly the end.

" No...No...Never! Listen please, Kira." Lacus said, lowering her head. "I'll explain everything. Right here, Right now."

Kira didn't care. He was still trying to absorb what she had said. A thousand questions ran through his mind. Why? If she was engaged, Why did she let him make love to her? Why did have to let him think that everything was alright? When it was not. He couldn't think straight.

" I know you have a lot of questions to ask me." Lacus said, as if reading his mind. She always had a knack for doing that. "Please let me explain?"

It was more of a question than a statement. He nodded.

" Kyo told me...that my father died a few days ago." Lacus said. Kira's eyes widened. That was the reason of her being weird yesterday. He knew something had happened. He felt cold-hearted even thinking it but, right now, all he wanted was to know the truth. He blocked out everything else.

" The reason..I left for America was because of Kyo. My Father wanted me to marry him, since it was the only way for him and Kyo's father to merge into one big company. I think he knew that I loved you, but there was no other way. I didn't want you to know. So I left."

Kira was about to speak when Lacus stood up and put a finger to his lips. "Let me continue." Her blue eyes begged him. Kira just nodded.

She lowered her finger and leaned her head against his chest. " I love you Kira. More than you would ever imagine. But..I can't be with you. You know why, Right?"

" No." Kira said. " I don't." He was telling the truth. There was no logical reason. But he was being greedy. She loved him...right?

No. He wasn't being greedy. He waited 2 years for her. 2 years of utter confusion and loneliness. Greedy was taking something when you already got enough. He didn't have enough. They weren't at their limit yet. Oh god...He **was** being greedy.

" My father's last wish..was for me and Kyo to wed." Lacus said. "How can I just go against him? Kira...It was his death wish!" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. "Everything we did last night...was truly a mistake...to my mind."

Kira stiffened. Lacus leaned in closer to him, her breath right against his mouth. "But to my heart...Everything was what it was suppose to be.." Their lips met in a soft kiss. It took moments for Kira to sink everything she said in his mind. He kissed her back when he finally understood and pulled her closer to him.

Life was unfair at times, It kept them apart. But they could always steal some chances for themselves. He slowly pulled away and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Lacus...What do we do? If we can't be together.."

" I wouldn't be able to bear it." Lacus finished for him. It was true. She was suffering too for the past 2 years.

" Then why are you going through with this?" Kira said. "I understand about your father...But..." He shook his head. "Let's not think about this, Alright? Let's just use the time that we have together while we can."

Lacus smiled. "That's a good idea." She held his hand and slowly led him to the bathroom door.

Throughout it all, Kira couldn't imagine what it would be like. He may have been living in heaven on the outside, but deep inside, his heart was suffering hell from all that she said.

* * *

" Where the hell is Kira?" Athrun said impatiently. The race was starting in less than an hour and Kira was nowhere to be seen at the track. Shinn huffed.

" Let me go in his place if he doesn't come."

"Oh He'll come alright." Cagalli said. She too, was getting impatient. " Even If it means we go to his house and pull him outside in his pajamas."

" We called his house. No one's picking up." Dearka said.

Athrun sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Kira knows this is important to us. It's our dream. He wouldn't blow it." He looked in the direction of the garage. "I'm going to go check on the car."

" I'm coming." Cagalli said, following her boyfriend hand in hand.

Miriallia looked around. "Lacus isn't here either, I wonder if she's with Kira.."

" Who cares, as long as he gets here." Shinn said.

Dearka scowled. " What's with you man? You've been in such a bad mood these days." It suddenly clicked together for him. "Listen, If this is about the whole driving thing..."

"It's **not**" Shinn growled. He turned away from them just in time to see Kira and Lacus walking over to them, hand in hand. Wait...hand in hand? Whatever. He was too busy to care anyway.

Miriallia sighed with relief. "Thank God. Kira! You're finally here!"

Kira stopped in front of them. "Sorry...I lost track of time." It was true. He looked around. "Where's Athrun? At the garage?"

Miriallia nodded. "Yeah, he just went with Cagalli not too long ago."

Kira nodded. "Okay, Well, I guess I'll see you guys later-"

" I'm curious Kira, Where were you?" Dearka said. He **had **to ask. It was just too darn amusing to see them acting so close again.

"Yeah. What could be **so important** that you had to be late, and possible forget this one chance of making it?" Shinn asked. He was mad now. Here they were, possibly finishing their goal in life, and Kira was off playing some flimsy game with Lacus?

" That's none of your business." Kira said. " Shinn, your temper has really gotten to me lately-"

" Kira, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late." Lacus warned. She didn't want anything to start between them. Kira sighed and nodded. He took a hold of Lacus's hand and tugged her along with him.

Miriallia turned to Shinn. "That wasn't very nice. Whatever happened to them was probably for the best."

" Kira was working hard for the past 2 years because Lacus wasn't here." Shinn said. "He had nothing else to occupy him on, and then suddenly when Lacus comes back, He's all over her and forgets what we ever worked hard for!"

Dearka frowned. " Shut up. Look at yourself. You're suppose to be Kira's friend. A comrade. And now you're talking behind his back like that? I know you're mad, but get a hold of yourself before I do anything rash."

Miriallia sighed. "Listen you two. Let's just go find a seat and watch the race. Shinn, you gotta calm yourself down! And Dearka, don't make things worse."

The two boys just looked at each other and scoffed.

* * *

" Sooo...What happened"

Lacus looked at Cagalli, prying her eyes away from Kira and Athrun. "Whatever do you mean?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't give me that Lacus. You come over walking hand in hand and smiling like everything's ok? What's wrong? And Don't think of hiding it from me!"

Lacus sighed. "Oh my. Am I that easy to read?"

Cagalli smiled. "Only if we're best friends"

Lacus smiled sadly. "I don't know Cagalli...I Love him so much...But when I think of him, it tells me that I can only be happy with him. I truly do feel happy with him, but it always leads me back to my father. My father...and his wishes."

" Kyo...He's in the way, isn't he?"

" I can't let my father down." Lacus said, looking at Kira. The 2 boys were a good distance away from them, and couldn't hear them.

" So you give up on Kira?" Cagalli said. " GOD! Lacus! You're torn between your heart and-"

" My duty." Lacus finished. "I'm just...confused Cagalli. I mean, What would you do?"

" Go with the one I love of course!" Cagalli said. She didn't even have to think. Lacus gave her a serious look.

" Really now? Is that really what you would do?"

Cagalli was confused. "Yes! I mean, Of course!"

" What if...the marriage would help people everywhere. What if it would make a difference to all the people who were suffering before?" Lacus said.

Cagalli was at a loss of words. Was that...really the case?

Lacus gave a sad laugh. "Hard, isn't it?" She played with the her sleeve, fiddling with it. " Now do you see...why It's so tough for me?"

Cagalli nodded. Athrun walked over to them, giving a big sigh.

" The car's set! I'm going to stay by the finish line and get ready to give Kira a big smack in case he doesn't win."

" Great! So, We should get going?" Cagalli said, turning to Lacus.

Lacus smiled. "Sure."

* * *

" Hey Lacus.."

" Yes Dearka?"

His lavender eyes met her blue ones. They had a tint of mischief in it. " Where were you last night?" Cagalli and Miriallia stopped their conversation as soon as Dearka asked that question. Shinn raised his eyebrow at it.

Lacus gulped. "Uh...At home, Why?"

" Funny." Miriallia said. " Me and Cagalli called you **a lot** of times, and no one picked up!"

She was beginning to turn red. She knew she should've answered the phone! " O-Oh? I didn't hear it. Did you need something?"

" Actually I made her call." Cagalli butted in. "Athrun told me to call Kira, because they were suppose to go clubbing with Dearka and Shinn. **Buuuttt**, since Kira was nowhere in sight, He asked if I could call him!"

" I see.." Lacus said.

" Maybe I should ask Kira where you guys were." Dearka said.

" What makes you so sure I was with him?" Lacus asked. Dearka smirked.

" Well, from a guy's point of view, I have lots of suspicions." Dearka said. " First of all, you have tiny tiny bags under your eyes. Cause? Not enough sleep."

" That's common though." Miriallia said. Lacus sighed. Milly was on her side after all!

" What else do you see Dearka? Something a bit more...unusual"

Or maybe not.

Shinn groaned. "I can't believe you guys are asking her this." Cagalli smacked him square in the head.

" What was that for!"

" Continue Dearka" Cagalli said sweetly.

" Hmm...Your lips are swollen." Dearka said. " That one I just noticed until now, because I've been sitting so close to you."

Lacus touched her pink lips softly. "I've been biting them a lot lately. Stress."

Cagalli laughed. "Right..."

" Come on Lacus! What **really** happened last night?" Miriallia said. Her eyes were pleading with her. " I mean...We already know what happened but we just want to make sure!"

" If you do, then it's probably right." Lacus sighed in defeat. Her friends were just too nosy sometimes.

Shinn's eyes widened. "Wow. Does that mean your back together?"

Lacus kept a straight face. " I don't know...I'm so...torn..." She didn't want to look at them. Miriallia walked over to her, sitting beside her. Dearka and Shinn shot Cagalli a 'what?' look. Cagalli ignored them.

" There there. Why didn't you ask us for help? That's what friends are for" She put one arm around Lacus, pulling her into a soft hug.

" This is something I need to do on my own." Lacus said, pulling out of Miriallia's bear hug.

" If you don't mind me asking...what's with the torn thing? I mean, Kira loves you, you loves Kira. You both live happily ever after, right?" Shinn said. Cagalli scowled.

" You don't know...do you?" Lacus said. " I have some information for all of you..." She spilled the whole story out. Her father had wanted to help all the people in Japan, who needed help in any way. But since he didnt have that much power, he moved to America to find someone who did. There, he met Kyo's father and the two instantly became friends. In order for them to merge together into one large company, Kyo and her were to be married. It could've helped millions. Not long after, Her father died and his last wish was for Kyo and her to wed.

Miriallia gasped. " Oh Lacus..."

" I must be such a big burden on you." Dearka said. " I get it now."

" As I said before, This is something I have to decide on my own." Lacus said.

" Would it hurt to hear some of our suggestions though?" Miriallia said. "We're here to help"

Lacus nodded. "Okay, What do you guys think?"

" I'm first!" Cagalli said. "** I **think, you should listen to your heart. Have you heard of that quote? Always listen to your heart, even though its on the left, its always right."

" If you marry this guy, wouldn't you be sad?" Dearka said. " Your father would want you to be happy, wouldn't he? Did you tell him how you feel about Kira?"

" I don't know..." Lacus said. " I think he knows.."

" Does Kyo know how you feel about Kira?" Miriallia asked. Lacus nodded.

" And he still wont let you go?" Cagalli said, disgusted.

" The heart is a greedy thing." Athrun said, walking over to them. They all looked up at him.

" Athrun!" Cagalli exclaimed. "Aren't you with Kira?"

Athrun shrugged. "He said he'll be fine. So I let him be." He sat down beside Cagalli and looked over at Lacus.

" Lacus. You know that, Whatever path you choose..." Athrun though about what he was going to say and carefully said it. "We will always be your friends. We might not necessarily agree with your choice, because Kira is our friend too. But if you truly choose to go with Kyo, We will still stick by you."

Lacus looked at the others. "Truly? You will?"

Dearka and Miriallia looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. Neither did Cagalli and Shinn.

Shinn suddenly spoke out. " Yeah. I'll stick by you Lacus, Till the end."

Lacus was grateful. "Shinn..."

" Me too." Cagalli said. "Though I'd love for you and my brother to be together, If it's **really** what you decide, I wont argue."

Dearka smiled. " I second that."

" Totally."

Lacus gave a big smile. " I love you guys." But one thing still echoed in her mind. Cagalli's words.

"_Have you heard of that quote? Always listen to your heart, even though its on the left, its always right._"

Maybe...Just Maybe...

One things for sure...Something that she would never change...

She would never stop loving Kira..

No matter what her decision was.

* * *

WHEW. Ahh...so sorry for the long update! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed 

**I've decided to continue this story to the end. I've been irresponsible just leaving it hanging like that. I'm really sorry!**

**Note: Shinn and Stellar! Such a tragic couple! Gosh...Why did they have to kill Stellar! anyways, this chapter is kinda dedicated to those fans of SS!**

**Once again, I would like to thank EVERYONE for reviewing. It means a lot! **

* * *

****

Shinn walked into the food court. He didnt feel like talking with the others at the moment, and went to buy popcorn. He looked around and saw that all the stands had long lineups to them. Great. Just Great. The race was about to start in minutes too. Oh well. He didnt have to watch. It would probably make him sick to his stomach.

Was he really being selfish? He **had** raced a lot in the past years, and rarely did Athrun or Kira do anything but cheer him on from the stands. He sighed. Athrun had a right to choose Kira. But...He really wanted to win this! He wanted to show them he wasnt a wuss who did little races. He was someone who could do something big. He wasnt a child anymore!

"Shinn?"

He turned around to the voice and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was the very girl he met not long ago. Her magenta eyes glittered.

"Shinn!"

Shinn couldnt help but smile. What was she doing here, at a racetrack? "Stellar...Hey..."

"Are you...alone?" Stellar asked, looking around to see if anyone was with him.

Shinn shook his head. "No, Im with Lacus and them." He only mentioned Lacus because she was the closest one to her our of all of them. Stellar nodded.

"Oh...Because if you were all alone, I wouldve invited you to come with me." Stellar said."But since youre not, Its fine."

Shinn was at a loss of words. He could feel himself heating up. He didn't even know Stellar that well, and already, she was giving him the butterflies. "Well...uh...how about you? Are you alone?"

"No, Im with someone too-" She turned around, but when she faced him again, she had a confused look on her face. "Well...Uh...He was just here.." She suddenly put on a bright smile."I didnt know you liked races. Meyrin never mentioned it to me."

"Yeah...uh...My friends racing in a car that a couple of us built." Shinn said. He felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Really? My friends racing too. I get dragged here every so often because of that." Stellar said, her face scrunched up. Shinn could tell that she didnt like racing as much as he thought. "But its ok you know, Im doing it for a friend."

A soft smile graced his lips. "Whos your friend? Maybe I know them."

"Oh! His name is St-"

"Stellar!"

Stellar turned around as Shinn looked straight. A blue haired boy was walking up to them, a not so happy look on his face. Stellar smiled. "There you are Auel!"

His blue eyes were angered as he stopped right in front of her. "You couldve gotten lost idiot! Dont run off again, okay!" Stellar sulked in guilt. She lowered her head and nodded. "Sorry..." She didnt want to upset him.

Shinn frowned. He knew who this was. Auel Nieder, One of the other racers on the track. They hadnt really gotten along very well in the past, since he had kicked their ass on the track almost every time. But here he was, treating Stellar like she was a 5 year old! And Stellar was actually taking it! Shinn stepped in front of Stellar, looking Auel right in the eye.

"Stellar was talking to me, Okay Nieder? No need to get caught up for nothing." He had to defend her.

Auel raised an eyebrow at him. "Asuka? Shouldnt you be on the race track. In case you didnt know, the race was about to start in less than a minute." He gave a smirk. Stellar looked up at Shinn, and ran in between him and Auel.

"Shinn? Youre last name is Asuka?" Stellar asked.

Shinn only nodded.

"So youre the one Sting and Auel always talk about-"

Auel pulled her behind him. "Stellar, No need to interact with these kind of people." He faced Shinn with a glare. "Listen up Asuka, Sting isnt going to give up so easily in this race. I saw Zala on the bleachers, so that means Yamato is racing. At least he knows how to play fair, unlike you."

Shinn growled. "What did you say?" He wanted to punch him.

Stellar pulled Auel back, as if wanting him to stop AAuel!

Auel scoffed. "I dont know how Stellar met you, but you better not have made a bad impression on her. I dont want her to learn from it." At this, Shinn clenched his fists. Auel started to walk away.

"Come on Stellar."

Stellar nodded and turned to Shinn. "Ill see you later Shinn." She gave a small smile before hurrying away after Auel. Shinn huffed. How could someone like Stellar stick with Sting and Auel. He almost forgot his purpose of coming to the food court again. Sighing, he walked off.

_What a day.._

* * *

"Auel, Why were you so mean to Shinn?"

Auel shrugged. "Hes our enemy. A total bastard."

Stellar frowned. "Thats not very nice." Auel started to chuckle.

"You cant be nice when you're talking with your enemies."

"Hes not my enemy. Hes my friend."

Auel's brow furrowed. "Stellar..."

"He is."

"How long have you known him?"

"...Not long.."

"How long have you known me and Sting?"

"Since we were kids.."

"So whos side are you on?"

"But Auel..."

"Dont whine to me Stellar." Auel said. He rubbed his temples. "This is just one person Im asking for you to stop seeing. You dont even know him well, so itll be easy. Come on. Lets go check out Sting."

Stellar nodded.

_But I want to get to know him more..._

* * *

As he came up to a turn, Kira took his foot off the gas pedal. Swerving over, he quickly picked up the speed and the car zoomed up. He was in second place, and was halfway done the second lap. His hands were shaking. True, he was in second place, but they always aimed for first.

He needed to finish 3 laps. 3 laps. Half a lap was all he had left to do. Sting, the driver currently in first place, was only a few feet away from him. It seemed the more Kira accelerated; Sting would always do the same. He never got the chance to be ahead of him.

The finish line was getting closer. Every second gave Kira the chance to blast into first place. On the other hand, the car could only take so much. He scowled. No, He had to take this risk. Pushing a few buttons, he stepped on the gas petal to the fullest, zooming ahead of Sting.

_Almost there…_

_Just a bit further…_

_Come on baby, hold it…_

And he zoomed past the finish line.

* * *

Cagalli cheered. "THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER! RIGHT THERE!"

Athrun whistled. "Nice Kira, Way to go!"

"Let's go see Kira at the garage." Miriallia said while clapping. Lacus stood up as well.

Athrun couldn't wait any longer. He shoved past the cheering crowd and started towards the garage where Kira was waiting. On his way there, he saw Shinn walking out from the snack bar. A tube of popcorn was in his hands.

"Did you hear?" Athrun asked, walking up to him.

"Ear Whad?"

Athrun frowned. "Don't talk to me with your mouth full." He turned Shinn's face towards the scoreboard. Shinn looked at it for a moment and then his eyes turned wide, spitting all of his popcorn out of his mouth.

"Don't lie! He got first!"

Athrun laughed and slapped him on the back. "Let's go find him." He dragged a shocked Shinn towards the garage. Kira was just hopping out of the car when they approached him.

"Good job man!" Athrun said. Kira smiled.

"Thanks. God, that was risky. I'm just glad the car didn't blow up or anything." Kira joked. Shinn walked over to the car and lifted the hood up. Athrun and Kira followed him. Steam was emitting from all directions. Shinn used his hand to fan some of the steam away to see a clearer picture of underneath the hood.

"Anything wrong?" Kira asked. He was way too tired to concentrate on something at the moment. Shinn grunted and looked closer.

"Kira!"

Kira turned around and was shoved to the ground by Cagalli's force. He groaned as Cagalli quickly got off of him. She helped him up and gave him a teddy bear hug.

"You were awesome out there!" Dearka said, walking up to them. Lacus approached Kira and smiled at him.

"Congratulations Kira." She gave another sweet smile and hooked her arm around him. Kira smiled back.

"Thanks Lacus."

* * *

"Damn that Yamato!" Sting cursed, getting out of the car. Auel followed him hotly with Stellar trailing behind him. Sting looked around and found the brunette, his eyes flaming. He was so damn close to winning! He was going to give Kira a piece of his mind.

Stellar saw Sting headed for Kira, his hand clenched into a fist. He quickly ran up to him and stopped him in his tracks. Her magenta eyes pleaded with him.

"Sting, What are you going to do? Please, Don't hurt them"

Sting growled. "I was damn close Stellar! Do you know how long I've waited for us to be in first place? And just like that, It was taken away-"

"It's not their fault. They wanted to win as much as you did." Stellar defended. Auel stood beside Sting, frowning. He patted Sting on the shoulder.

"She's right. Don't blame it on them."

Stellar nodded. Sting clenched his fists until they were shaking. He took a sharp turn and stormed away. Stellar jumped at his actions.

"Auel, Is he going to be okay?" Stellar asked. Auel sighed.

"Stellar, I meant what I said before, stay away from them." Auel said, ignoring her question. His eyes were focused on her. He had never been more serious in his life.

Stellar stepped back. "But Auel…Their really nice, and their my friends-"

"But having them as our enemy doesn't make them very nice!" Auel countered. Stellar lowered her eyes, unable to look at him. He ran his fingers through his hair as a sign of frustration. He looked back at Stellar and gave a soft smile, understanding what she was going through.

"Come on, Let's go."

Stellar looked up and saw that Auel was starting to walk away. She looked back at Lacus and them, who were laughing and smiling. She wanted to be like that too. Her eyes stopped on Shinn, and for a moment, he looked at her. He grinned.

Stellar smiled back, but then quickly looked away. She started to run towards Auel, following him onmce again.

_I guess I'll never get to know you more…._

* * *

I was going to type more, but I wanted to tell everyone I was going to continue this story. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Sorry for everything! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed**

**WOW. i haven't updated in ages. I'm working on chapter 11 right as we speak. Sorry for everything!**

**

* * *

**

Lacus sighed as she plopped down onto Kira's couch. She had been so stressed lately, and just wanted to have a good night's rest. Kira was currently taking a shower, so she decided to prepare dinner for him. She got up and walked over to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge door and looked around. She grabbed some lettuce, some bread and some ham. It seemed simple, but she didn't think Kira would want anything too special tonight. She was about to start cutting the lettuce when she heard the doorbell rang. Putting down the knife, she walked over to the door and opened it.

It was Fllay.

"Clyne?" Fllay said, with a disgusted look on her face. She looked Lacus up and down. "What are **you** doing here?"

Lacus smiled, ignoring the fact that Fllay just sneered at her. "I'm preparing dinner, care to join us?" She opened the door wider to let Fllay come in. Fllay walked inside as Lacus closed the door.

"I'm just here to see Kira." Fllay said, her hands on her hips. "Alone."

"Oh." Lacus said. "Well…he's taking a shower right now, so if you could just wait a few minutes-"

"Why the hell are you here?" Fllay interrupted. Lacus blinked.

"Can I not be here?" Lacus answered. Fllay rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I'm surprised Kira even talks to you after what you did." She walked over to the couch and sat down. She was spitting out words like it was nothing.

Lacus felt her heart drop. This wasn't going to be good. "Miss Allstar…"

"Let me tell you something Clyne, after you left him, do you know what he went through?" Fllay said. Her eyes were dangerous.

" Well…"

"He went through pure torture. Think about it, if someone you really really loved, just dumped you without a reason, wouldn't you feel as if it was your entire fault? Wouldn't you self esteem just drop? Just like that?" Fllay almost laughed. It was a cruel laugh. "That's what Kira felt. If you loved him, just like you said you did, why would you have left him?"

Lacus had to object. "You don't understand-"

"No, no, I understand **perfectly**." Her eyes flashed at him, a smirk playing at her lips. "You played him."

Lacus' almost gasped. "How dare you say that?"

"Is there any other explanation?" Fllay asked. "I mean, If I were Kira, I wouldn't ever want to see you again. But no, he stayed devoted to you, like a little puppy following it's pathetic owner."

" There **was** a better explanation." Lacus said.

"Really now? What is it Clyne?" Fllay said. Lacus was at a loss for words. She… Could she? Would she tell Fllay? Did Fllay even deserve to know?

"I don't think that's any of your business." Lacus said strongly. Fllay scoffed, standing up.

"Whatever. You've caused him so much pain already. He should've slapped you when he first saw you."

Lacus frowned.

" And you say you love him. If you did, why didn't you comfort him? Why didn't you tell him the truth? Where were you during his dark times?" Fllay yelled. "Huh Clyne? Answer me!"

Lacus didn't say a word. Fllay was right. She always had been. She had hurt Kira, although he was pretending nothing had ever happened. She started to walk back into the kitchen but Fllay grabbed her arm.

"He's pushed so many people away…and for what? You. A person who didn't even think twice about him." She spat. Lacus pulled her arm away. Fllay's words were really sinking into her, thinking about things she never had thought about before.

"Get out of his life." Fllay finished.

Those words felt like a dagger going through her heart. Her bangs drooped over her eyes as she lowered her head in shame.

Fllay's words had gotten to her.

Fllay just smiled. "You know, it would make life easier for all of us if you just dissapeared."

"That's enough Fllay."

Fllay turned around and was met with dark lavender eyes. "K..Kira?"

"Leave."

"But Kira-"

"LEAVE!"

Fllay gaped. She shot a glare towards Lacus who didn't even look at her. She then rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door. Kira locked it after she walked out.

"Lacus.."

"She's right."

Kira sighed. He walked over to her fragile state and stroked her head softly. Lacus pushed his hands away, not making eye contact with him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Who are we trying to fool, Kira? I'm engaged for god's sake!"

"I know, I know..." Kira said in a soft voice. He put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her gently towards his bedroom. They slowly made their way over and he made her sit on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Listen Lacus, I'm not going to lie to you. What Fllay said about you not being there for me when I needed you .. It's true."

She looked straight into his eyes.

"But what does that matter? You're here now. You're here now when I need you right beside me." He put his hands on hers. "Don't blame yourself so much, You had your reasons, you just weren't thinking. I don't blame you for that, in fact, no one does."

"Kira.." She hung her head low. "I'm so sorry..." Tears threatened to fall once again.

He lifted his head and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay Lacus, Don't cry."

After a long silence, Kira spoke. "I want to go talk to Fllay."

Her blue orbs widened. She was worried.

He just smiled. "I promise I won't do anything rash. I just want to talk things out, that's all."

Lacus just nodded. "Be careful, okay?"

" I will. Get some sleep then." He lifted the covers as she put her head on the pillow.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Kira said.

"Okay."

* * *

Fllay fumed as she moved her glass cup in a circular motion, the red wine swishing around.

It just wasn't fair.

She spent years pursuing him. She would dress to the extremes just to get him to give her a single glance, but it would never work.

She remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. It was the day her father had passed away back in high school.

_"Are you alright?"_

Fllay groaned, trying to get his voice out of her head.

_"He wouldn't want you to be sad."_

_"Smile for him, okay?"_

"Damn it all." Fllay cursed. He still had that effect on her. Her thoughts were interupted when she heard a knock on the door. Putting down her glass, she got up and strolled over to the door. She was met with lavender orbs.

"Kira?"

"We need to talk." Kira said and walked in. Fllay closed the door and smiled slyly. She followed him and sat down on the couch next to him, moving closer to him.

"Okay, talk or action first?"

"I'm serious Fllay." Kira said, looking her square in the eye.

"So am I."

"Stop it."

She frowned at this. "Kira, I'm doing **nothing** out of the ordinary. This is how I **always** am!"

"Well then stop." He said, frowning as well.

She rolled her eyes. "I liked your fiesty side more." She picked up her glass and was about to take a sip when Kira pulled it away from her.

"You're drunk."

"And what would you care?" She answered cooly. She then started to laugh slowly, her body shaking slowly. "Or, wait, would you? Are you scared I'm going to go out and screw the hobo on the nearest street corner? Would you care, Kira? Tell me."

"Yes, I would."

At this, she scoffed. She brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "Why?"

"I care about you Fllay, I don't want you to get hurt." Kira said.

" Then do you love me?"

Kira stopped and gave a sigh. "I love Lacus."

" It's always about her isn't it?"

"You don't understand...I really love her."

Fllay went ballistic. "I dont understand? **_I dont't understand??_** Oh, that's where you're **wrong**, Kira. So **very VERY **wrong. I understand what it's like to be in love with someone. I understand what it was like .. "

"Fllay.."

Fllay clenched her fists and hung her head low. "to be pushed away .. to yearn for the one you want .. to feel the pain of not getting the love in return .." She then gave a small laugh. "And you wanna know I secret Kira? Want to know how I know?"

Kira didn't say anything.

"His name is Kira. Kira Yamato." She faced him. "He hurt me .. so much .. I love him so much..."

Kira looked away. So, Fllay had loved him all along. She was suffering all this time.

"That's why, I fight so hard for you. It's why I do all those things.." Fllay continued. " I know Lacus means alot to you .. probably just like how much you mean to me. Everytime I see you with her, I just ... I just get so angry! You give her this never ending attention. You're emotions .. their all depended on her. When you look at her, I can see it in your eyes .. Your whole world brightens." Tears started to roll down her face. "I would give anything, everything I have to be Lacus .. And sometimes, I would do anything to make her dissapear so you would come back to me! But .. without her, you wouldn't be happy. It's what you want .. How can I object? It's just so hard to deal with .."

" As long as you're happy Kira .. I'll try my best to be happy too.." She couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Kira slowly reached out and pulled her into an embrace. Fllay, at first, didn't respond. After a while, she began to sob uncontrollably into his shoulder, grasping onto his shirt.

"Thank you .. Fllay." Kira said softly. "Thank you for always being there."

Fllay continued to sob. Kira pushed her off of him gently and made her look at him.

"You know what though? One day, you're going to find someone who deserves you. You're going to find someone that will love you with all their heart, someone a million times better than me. One day, you're going to look back, and say to yourself, 'I can't believe I cried over this guy, what was I thinking?'. You're a princess, Fllay, So you can't keep Prince Charming waiting all by himself, can you?" Kira said, ending with a smile.

Fllay just smiled and wiped her tears away. "Thanks, Kira."

"It's true."

"Do you think ... we can start over?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"As friends."

"Yeah... I'd like that."

* * *

Chapter 11 is coming! Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
